The Gang of fives' adventures in the OtherWorld
by Keenakeen
Summary: Two weeks after the events of the original movie The Land Before Time, Littlefoot and his friends are having a great time in the Great Valley. But when a vengeful Sharptooth chases them out, and when they were saved by a girl dressed in black, will they help her defeat an enemy in white?
1. Prologue

In a distant dimension, a girl dressed in black with jet black hair and fire-residing eyes stood atop of a mountain with black sharp thorns forming around it. Below her a distant cry is calling from below the mountain. It sounded like another girl in distress. The black girl wastes no time. She ran to the edge of the cliff and plummented down, and as she plummented down the cliff her right arm transforms into a large laser gun and fires it down, right into a large red eye, causing a very large explosion that can be heard from miles away. The girl, meanwhile, plumments straight into the explosion and through the yellow void, not knowing of what would happen next.

But our story does not begin here. Where it actually begins was when our world, millions of years and years ago was in a blazing state. Volcanoes erupted and earthquakes often followed, breaking the earth apart. But in the seas, life's earliest origins began. Over time, these bacterium-things grew and multipled into many sea creatures, mostly fish and squid. Then, a strange, large, fish-like creature steps onto land. From it blooms many varieties of reptiles on land as it did to the fish in the sea. And then, one day, nature created one of life's greatest varieties: the dinosaurs.

The dinosaurs truly varied. Some were kind and had flat teeth to eat the leaves of trees. Others were fierce and had sharp teeth that ripped the flesh off others. As many dinosaurs walked across the earth, life to them was full of danger, death, and action. For others, however, life to them was very peaceful. And that included many fortunate dinosaurs that live in the Great Valley. Among them were Littlefoot, the Longneck, Cera, the threehorn, Petrie, the flyer, Ducky, the Longcrest, and lastly, Spike, the spiketail.

They lived and played together, in the safety of the Great Valley. They also made their very first adventure together, but little do they realize is that they are unexpectedly going to make another adventure together.

* * *

**So yeah, this is the first Black Rock Shooter and Land Before Time crossover, like what the category said. Please review, I'm desperate for one!**


	2. Chapter 1: Rooter's return

"Hey, lookie there!" Petrie called out the rest of the gang from above. They were play chasing frogs on the nearby river, and Petrie was suddenly calling out to them as he perched on a tree. "There's a tree-star on the last branch I'm sitting on, and if you guys don't catch it, then-" He paused to take a lick on the tree-star. "I'll eat it!'

The gang stopped to look up at Petrie. He, indeed, was jumping up and down the branch, waving the tree-star. They were so eager to eat the tree-star, as if it was their favourite food; that they ran out of the river and to an old dead tree. "Alright, " replied Littlefoot. It has been two weeks since they made it to the Great Valley. The most memorable thing he remembered was the loss of his mother due to and interventable Sharptooth, and to fforget this sad memory, he started to play with his new friends. " Let's go play another game then! C'mon guys! Let's go and get that tree-star!" And with that he chased Petrie into the open plains, through four longcrests, and both happy with laughter. The others are also very eager to eat the tree-star. Ducky hopped onto Spike and called out to him, saying, "Giddyup, Spikey, giddyup! Let's not waste this opportunity." Spike ran off, and Cera followed, replying, "Wait for me!"

The gang laughed as they followed Petrie as he flew through very large Longnecks, and as Petrie flew, but he could barely move on. He huffed and puffed, as he flew. Spike, on the other hand, was catching up with him. He outran both Littlefoot and Cera, and is no going to take the ultimate prize. And then suddenly, Petrie could not fly on anymore. He stopped to rest on a nearby rock, and then Spike knocked him down, making him fall onto the ground, whileas Spike gobbles up the tree-star in almost no time at all. Littlefoot and Cera then caught up with Petrie, looking dazed, from such a long chase. "Nice try with the chase," Cera convinced him. "Try harder next time." Littlefoot agreed and said, "Well, we can just go on and try play another..." But then he stopped when he saw that a elderly Clubtail walked out of the cave and into the valley, injured in the underside and blood dropping as he went, but very happy. "Rooter!" He called out, and ran towards the old Clubtail, followed by the rest of his gang.

"Gosh, Rooter. I'm so happy to have you back. How did you manage to get to the Great Valley?" Littlefoot exclaimed happily, followed by the others, saying "Yeah, how?" repeatedly. Rooter just chuckled. "Well kids, on my way I met a clan of Footclaws who wanted to kill me and eat my stomach. I fought an outrageous battle with them, but one of them slashed its claws on my belly and blood squrted out. I was about to bellow them away, when suddenly a very grand Longneck made that bellow for me. The Footclaws were so horrified by that bellow, that they ran away." he told them. Ducky was excited to know that Longneck, so asked him, "Well who is that Longneck?" "Well, it is Littlefoot's grandfather." Rooter answered and turned his head to see a very grand Longneck walk into the valley, continuing,"Oh, there he is!"

* * *

**Hmmm...No reviews, but a favourite...But that still means that someone is appreciating my crossover! Please review for the next part!**


	3. Chapter 2: The legend of the tree-stars

"Grandpa!" Littlefoot exclaimed as Grandpa Longneck marched out of the cave and into the open, and as he marched out Littlefoot raced towards him, followed by the rest of his gang. Accompanied with Grandpa is another Longneck whom is known to be Littlefoot's grandmother. "Oh Grandpa, I didn't know you were going to rescue Rooter." Littlefoot said as he hugged his grandfather muzzle. Grandpa Longneck just chuckled. "Oh, well then, Littlefoot. A fast runner arrived to us that very first hour at the morning, telling us that Rooter was in a cornered state. We headed out of the Great Valley to save him. At first we wanted to tell you, but you were busy playing with the hoppers so we just left you there." He explained. The others were also hugging. "Well," Rooter finally added, and chuckled. "It seems that these kids are really to see you." "Maybe they like me." Grandpa replied, and then held his neck high. "Alright kids," he told to the baby dinosaurs. "Today, you are going to learn how to grow tree-stars. Let's take a tour to the orchard." And they all left. Littlefoot clearly see Rooter go into the forest for feeding, and then he turned and joined them.

"...And as you can see, many tree-stars have seeds at the center." Grandpa Longneck explained he plucked out of the tree-stars with seeds, and carried it to the riverbank. He then took a blow at the tree-star, and the seeds flew in all directions. "And if you make sure you find the right one," he continued, "You must carry it to the riverbank, and blow the seeds away. They will land in different directions, and, if you're lucky, one of them will grow into a magnificent tree of tree-stars. I hope you learn this from your tour, and, any questions?" Littlefoot and his gang started asking questions and Grandpa Longneck answered them as quick as he can. And then, suddenly, Petrie blurted out,"Uh, where did tree-stars come from?"

At that point, Grandpa Longneck gave a sigh of relief. "Well," he answered. "In a distant dimension a being was wandering through the land. She was dressed in black, and had a blue flame flickering in her left eye. She wandered across the land, defeating evil and saving the good, whilst ignoring her own pain.

"And that moment came. When the being defeated an enemy of her own one day, she dug up her loot and found small pale seeds the colour of her skin. She brought the seeds to the once barren Great Valley," he paused to look out into the horizon of the Great Valley, and then continued, " and planted them near this riverbank. and paused again to look at the river and then continued again, "Watered and left them to grow there. And slowly, the seeds grew into magnificent trees that produced the first tree-stars. We did not know the being is, but we know she cared for us and from that time onward, we grew tree-stars to show our gratitude to her."

Littlefoot was speechless. In his mind, he recalled a girl, tall, black and flame-residing, and ignoring her pain as she helped others. He must've dreamt of her fighting another girl in a brilliant magenta when he slept every night ever since his first adventure ended. But he still has one question left, "Just who is this girl and why is she fighting?"

Just then, he heard someone startle him. It was Cera. "Littlefoot, there's something strange coming from the horizon!" she told him. "Who?" He asked her. Cera became worried. If she told him then he would have got frightened. Eventually, she replied, "You'd just see..." And then Littlefoot and Cera and the others joined the grown-ups to see the "thing" move into the Great Valley.

The fact is, the "thing" is very large, very dark-green and very angry.

And it is moving closer and closer to the dinosaurs.

* * *

**Alas, a review, and it wants to write as much as 3,000 words. Well, I can't write up to that in just one chapter. But anyway, continue to review! I'd be hoping for one!**


	4. Chapter 3: Sharptooth Attack

"Sharptooth!" Petrie and Cera cried out, and just as they did Sharptooth let out a roar and began charging towards the dinosaurs at full-speed.

Littlefoot realized that this was no ordinary Sharptooth. That Sharptooth is blind by its right eye, with three fingers on each hand, and two large saber-teeth. It was the Sharptooth that killed his mother! Littlefoot was in total shock! The last time he met that Sharptooth was when he and his friends defeated him. Ducky lured him to a pool in the cave, Petrie whistled at him to attract his attention, while Littlefoot, Spike and Cera pushed a boulder down, which hit his head, and sent him into the water! But this time, Littlefoot is thinking that he is going to take REVENGE of him!

As Sharptooth charged forward to the dinosaurs, they caused a lot of panic. Mother bigmouths hid their nests from his sight and ran away. Large longnecks taking a dip quickly buried their heads underwater so he would not see them. Fast runners sprinted for their lives, with some tripping onto the ground and sliding into trees, killing them from internal bleeding. Tuskbeaks quickly ran into their burrows. But only the little dinosaurs' parents stayed put. They roared and bellowed, hoping to fend Sharptooth off, but to no avail.

"Cera, go to the cave and hide in here until Sharptooth is gone." Her father told her. "And don't forget to bring your friends along! Once Sharptooth ambushes his prey, he never lets it escape!" Cera nodded and ran off to the cave as fast as she could.

"Littlefoot, go to the cave and hide in here until Sharptooth is gone." Grandpa Longneck told him. "We'll let you know when he leaves." Littlefoot quickly gave instructions to his friends and together they quickly ran off to the cave as fast as they could.

"Cera!" Littlefoot exclaimed as he witnessed Cera running in front of him. "Why are you always in front of us?" Cera replied, "C'mon Littlefoot, I don't have to explain all this! That Sharptooth is going to defeat us instantly in a split second!" "Then did you remember that it killed Mother just to save us?" And at that moment, Cera stopped short on her tracks. Littlefoot told her everything his mother could do to save both of them, and then how she died in the end. Cera, upon hearing the story, then said, "Alright, then. I'll join you. Now let's move!" And they ran off, but just then Sharptooth caught sight of them, pushed the grown-ups aside and began to focus his attention on the young dinosaurs! Then he attempted to clamp his jaws into them!

"CERA!"

"NOOO!"

But it was too late. Just as the gang managed to get into the cave safely, Spike couldn't catch up with the others and Sharptooth bit his tail! But luckily, Spike managed to wriggle his tail free and run into the damp darkness to find his friends, leaving Sharptooth to continue biting his jaws.

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter will make her debut in the next chapter.**

**Who knows what would she do here? Please review, and you'll see what she will do here, followed by some Japanese dialogues (Which will be in bold.)! And also in the second next chapter, it will be set in Littlefoot's own Point of View!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Tiny Bird of Many Colors

The girl in black plummeted down through the yellow void and landed onto the ground with a loud thud. She landed on her feet directly, and looked up into the sky, with her arm turning back to normal. "**That eye is gone,**" She thought. She looked up into the sky,put on her hood, and began her journey to find out where this mysterious enemy was. As she looks around her home, Large purple pillar-like structures were all around her, and only the chirping of a small bird occasionally broke the silence.

The moment she took 50 steps across her home, the ground suddenly begins to shake. The girl in black leapt onto a set of chains connected to the ground and grip with one of her hands while her other arm transforms into the gun she used earlier. In front of her, a larger eye, looking just like the one she fired at. "**It...It...It can't be,**" The girl in black thought, feeling very shocked. "**I destroyed it and...Just why...**"

"**Black Rock Shooter.**" The eye boomed in a deep feminine voice.

"**White Rock Shooter.**" Black Rock Shooter replied back. As she spoke her lips didn't move.

"**Once again we meet,**" The eye replied.

Black Rock Shooter's blue flame is starting to become purple. Her teeth are gritting, and her hand is clutched into a fist. At last, she points her gun at the eye, exclaiming, "**What do you want? You killed my entire family, and the only memory I have from you was your large red eye!**" She heard a laugh the moment she finished her sentence. The eye then said, "**Insolent child, what I actually want is TO DEFEAT YOU!**" And with that she fired a bright yellow beam at Black Rock Shooter, but she dodged it with ease, and flipped onto a platform. Still pointing her gun at the eye, she yells back, "**You may not defeat me, as I will TAKE REVENGE OF YOU!**". Finally, she fires her gun, and blue flaming rocks shot out of it and blasted into the eye, causing the same explosion as before. Black Rock Shooter shielded herself, and, as her gun reverted back into her arm, she heard the same deep feminine voice, "**AAARRGGH! Black Rock Shooter, the moment we meet again, I SHALL NOT LET YOU OFF SO EASILY!**" And everything becomes clear again.

Black Rock Shooter turned away and continued her journey. After walking for miles, she finally slowed down and stopped in a nearby shelter. She opened her black slingbag and pulled out some bread, cake, a water bottle and finally her favourite book, "The Little Bird of Many Colors." Smiling as she pulled out the book, Black Rock Shooter opened the book and began to read the first page. As she read, her brain was set aside from the sad memories she had, and began to picture a tiny bird, chirping happily and flying.

She read out, "**The little bird flies high in the blue sky. It is not known where she came from, but she has to fill her destiny, which is to fill all the seven colours of Mother Rainbow. She flies through the many different coloured realms, experiencing pain. These realms are the Realm of the Red, the Realm of the Yellow, the Realm of the Blue, the Realm of the White, and the Realm of the Black.**"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sharptooth stopped biting his ferocious jaws and rammed at the small cave. A lot of rocks caved in, and he stepped in, thinking of eating the little Longneck and his little friends. He smiled a grizzily grin. Once he ate them, then it's all over. Their "little birds" will be evaporated away.

* * *

**See? I told you that there will be Japanese dialogues. But, however, s****ince I don't know Japanese and I have no way of typing Japanese on my computer, I'll type in English, but if it's in bold, it is in Japanese. LoL**

******But anyway, I also told that the next chapter will be in Littlefoot's own point of view. So please review for the next chapter to come earlier! **


	6. Chapter 5: The chase

(Littlefoot's POV)

Everything was dark and damp. As I ran across this dark tunnel, I constantly turned back to make sure that the others were behind me. After running for a while, we stopped short on our tracks, panting and gasping for air. "Petrie," I told him. "Go up to the ceiling and check whether Sharptooth is still behind us." Without hesitation, Petrie flew up to the ceiling and pecked a few times before returning back to the ground, saying, "No Sharptooth." Everyone was relieved. "Oh, this means we're safe, yes we are, yup yup yup," Ducky replied, and everyone nodded. But just as we started to smile, the ceiling caved in and, to our horror, we met Sharptooth once again! We screamed and ran deeper and deeper into the cave, finding startled bats as Petrie cried out, "NO SHARPTOOTH AT THIS MOMMMEEENT!". Each of them landed on Cera's face, while she grunted, "Get off me!"

After running for a while, we arrived into a room with a ravine. "Alright guys," I told everyone. "Sharptooth was getting closer behind us, and we need to hatch a plan to get rid of him easily." Ducky then asked, "But how? How how how?" I explained to her and everyone else everything about my plan, also including a part where we have to bring Sharptooth using a rock. Everyone agreed with my plan and we set to work.

Later, we heard Sharptooth growling and snorting. I cried out, "NOW!" and Petrie whistled to attract his attention, just like before. He looked he saw the rest of us, pushing a large boulder. He became enraged, jumped onto the boulder we were trying to push, but, thanks to Cera, we managed to push the boulder down, and Sharptooth plummented down into the pit below.

We looked down into the pit. "Is he dead?" Ducky asked me. "No," I answered. I can hear his three fingers grip onto the rocks hand after hand, and then the moment he showed up again, we screamed and ran into another cave, with Sharptooth STRAIGHT BEHIND US!

* * *

(Third person POV)

Littlefoot ran as fast as his legs could run. With his friends and Sharptooth behind him, he turned and cried out, "We're making to the Light! Don't give up!" But the moment the little dinosaurs saw the Light, Sharptooth's foot kicked them, and they all shot out of the tunnel like stones of cold fire! They all landed into a pool of water, Sharptooth burst out of the cave and slid down the rocks, and and hit his lower onto the pool!

Littlefoot then whispered to the gang, "Alright guys, we need to go and hide somewhere. Sharptooth could wake up at any moment." And they all crept to a rock, and made no sound. Sharptooth did get up, but the first thing he did when he got up is that he checked the land for the little dinosaurs. The land was barren, with only dead bushes and dinosaur bones in sight. The little dinosaurs are nowhere to be seen. As he sniffed the surroundings, the little dinosaurs crept further away from his gruesome nostrils.

They were all about to stay still for just an hour, when Spike suddenly let an enormous fart!

"Spike!" His friends scolded him.

Suddenly, Sharptooth heard them, let out a roar and smashed the rock behind them! The gang screamed and began to go back onto the move again.

* * *

(Littlefoot's POV)

We ran on and on. Despite that I was wearily tired, we continued running and running, with Sharptooth behind us, until suddenly, we stopped dead on our tracks at a cliff! Now we were cornered. Any move now and we're dead meat.

"Littlefoot!" Cera asked me. "What shall we do now?"

I looked at her, then the Sharptooth, and finally the Bottomless Pit. After glancing for a few times, I finally replied to her. "O.K. Cera, here's what we do. We must jump down into this pit, and if by luck, we'll land into water. Sharptooth will follow, but we will smash its head on one of the sides. Now, 1, 2, 3, JUMP!" And with that, we turned round and jumped off the cliff. Sharptooth, as to what we planned, followed us, but just then the cliff broke and he fell down into the Bottomless Pit.

* * *

(Third person POV)

At that moment, several lightning bolts flashed one after another, followed by claps of thunder, and finally stopped before it just began.

* * *

**Someone told me whether will the little dinosaurs will be saved from Sharptooth. Well, about time. ABOUT TIME.**

**Please review for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected friendships

Littlefoot woke up and looked around. Large, purple, pillar-like structures poked out of the black-and-white checkered ground. To his amazement, he never went to this place before. He found his friends who were also waking up, but Sharptooth is nowhere to be seen. The first thing he got up, he went to Cera.

"Hey, Cera, where are we?" He asked her.

"How would I know?" Cera answered irritably.

"I hope nothing evil-bad around here," Petrie added, noticing flyer cries from above.

"I think so too, I do, I do," Ducky replied to his comment.

Spike looked around the black-and-white area and sighed in disbelief as he realized that there are no plants around in sight.

"Alright guys," Littlefoot announced, "Now that Sharptooth isn't around anymore, we need to a find a way out of—" And he was interrupted by a bright yellow beam of light which shot through the ground, which broke into two. "GUYS!" Littlefoot cried out. Cera screamed. Petrie tried to flee by flying out the area, but was stuck in a set of chains. "Eeeekk! What's going on?" Ducky shrieked. Spike crouched down and put his forelimbs on his head, certain that the end is near.

"YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE THE OTHERWORLD!" A deep feminine voice cried out to the gang. The little dinosaurs looked up, and in horror, saw a large red eye shooting out the beam. "I am White Rock Shooter, QUEEN OF THE OTHERWORLD!" And with that she let out a laugh. The gang was horrified. Only Cera stood up tall. "Queen, eh?" she protested. "I'll show you who's boss!" and she raced towards the eye. "Cera! Don't!" Littlefoot called out to her, but she didn't listen. She screamed once again, and tried to run back, only finding out that this time, she is seperated from Ducky and Spike. Petrie tried to entangle himself free from the chains, but instead they squeezed even tighter and now they were pressing his windpipe.

"What are you trying to do?" Littlefoot asked the eye angrily. The eye just gave out an evil laugh to him. "Foolish child, you do not come from the OtherWorld. And since you do, you will not fight to survive. YOU WILL SUFFER AND FACE THE RED DEATH!" Littlefoot looked down and saw, to his horror, fires burning in the cracks. He realized that he, and his gang, is trapped!

"HELP!" He cried out.

"HELP!" Cera joined in.

"EEEK!" Ducky shrieked.

"HELP!"

"HELP!"

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" 

At that moment, Black Rock Shooter's right arm turns into a large laser gun, and shout out four blue flaming rocks into the eye. There was a loud explosion, and the gang were immediately scooped up one by one and Black Rock Shooter ran out of the crumbling area. She also let free Petrie and he flew off the area with her as the eye gave out a loud scream.

* * *

(Littlefoot's POV)

After a while, I regained consciousness got up. I saw a tall, pale figure with large navy blue eyes, trying to feed me water. "Drink." she told me. I did as what she told me, and gulped down huge amounts of water into my stomach. After drinking, I asked her, "Who are you?"

"I am Black Rock Shooter, the hero of the OtherWorld." she replied.

"This is the OtherWorld?"

"Yes. I was born here, but my parents died when I was about 10, and I trained with Black Gold Saw to become this. Well then, who are you, and these friends you have over there?"

"My name is Littlefoot and I'm a longneck. This is Cera the threehorn, Ducky the swimmer, Petrie the flyer and Spike the spiketail. We're dinosaurs and we come from the Great Valley." I pointed out to her my friends.

She gave a sweet smile to me. The flame in one of her blue eyes changed from blue to a bright yellow.

* * *

(Black Rock Shooter's POV)

Littlefoot stared at me unknowing what would happen to him next. "It's very nice to meet, Littlefoot," I said.

He smiled back. He is also very happy to have such a friend, like me. I am also very happy. He and his friends were the first friends I have ever made in my life.

* * *

**So there you go, Littlefoot meets Black Rock Shooter. But that's not the end yet, they still have a long way left and I have a long script left to type! So please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Torture

Sharptooth's left eye opened. When he regained consciousness, he realized that he was in a unfamiliar place. There were giant toys everywhere, with cloth hanging from the sky, and even coloured in a brilliant shade of pink. "Curse it, curse that little runt for making me come into this place," he thought. He rolled over on to his belly and got up and looked around the area. "I need to look for him no matter what."

He wandered for no less than 2 miles, when suddenly, he heard a piercing scream. He turned and saw, to his amazement, a gigantic dollhouse, hung up with a set of chains. He climbed up the chains so he can have a better view on what is going on, and, saw a girl, dressed in dark-green, with horns sticking out of her long, dark-green, hair, with each tip made out of three tips joined at the end. Her dress extends down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon on the waist. She wears a pair of leggings and dark-green pumps, and dark-green gauntlets on each hand. She also has a wings which sit low on her back, that look like a thick zigzag. Her limbs were chained up to the ceiling so she could not move.

In front of her was another just as old as her, but she has long blonde hair and a pointed crown on her head. She was in a black and white dress, but the pink shade made it look like that she is in a brilliant magenta. Her ankles had a wheel on each side, and her fingers ended in sharp black talons, holding a pin. Her expression was rather pleased.

"**De-chan,**" She said to the dark-green girl, and giggled. "**You're my treasure, so please don't stick with this girl Ro-chan. Come, be part of me, I am very dependent of you.**"

De-chan was horrified. How can she be part of the pink girl when Ro-chan is her friend? She needs to get out of here. "**Chariot,**" she pleaded, "**I believe that you are part of White Rock Shooter's army. White Rock Shooter is an evil queen who wants to defeat my friend, Ro-chan. So let go of me! I don't want to be tortured forev—**" And her last word was interrupted by the same pin, piercing onto her chest once more. She let out the same scream as before. "**De-chan, stop. Let go of her. Ro-chan will just defeat our Queen and put us in prisonment. If you become part of me, you will be part of her army.**" Chariot giggled and removed the pin, now dripping with blood. Then she turned away, and said, "**You decide.**" and left the dollhouse.

After hearing all this, Sharptooth let out a grizzily grin. He knew that Ro-chan will be coming to Chariot's realm with her little friends, including the little longneck. He finally get his taste of vengeance from the longneck's meat, but he wouldn't mind the meat of an OtherWarrior as well. He climbed his way to the bottom of the dollhouse and waited for the fun to begin.

* * *

**This is what actually happened to Sharptooth: He went into Chariot's realm and continued to plan his revenge. I have little time to continue this chapter, so please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: First meetings

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike interestedly sat by the torchlight as they heard Black Rock Shooter tell them many things about her realm of the OtherWorld. Petrie asked what the "flyer cries" are, and Black Rock Shooter told him that they are actually the chirps of the Bird of many Colours.

"Hey, Blackie," Littlefoot asked her. "I want to tell you, why are you fighting?"

"To tell you, Littlefoot, I am fighting because I want to defeat the Queen of the OtherWorld, White Rock Shooter for revenge." Black Rock Shooter replied.

"White Rock Shooter?"

Black Rock Shooter nodded.

"But, I dreamt of you fighting another girl dressed in magenta—"

"That girl, Littlefoot, is called Chariot. She is part of White Rock Shooter's army."

"Thanks, I get it now."

Black Rock Shooter nodded.

"And yes, Littlefoot, do you remember a time when we first met?" she asked Littlefoot. "Uh..." and Littlefoot began to recall the time when his mother died.

* * *

(Two weeks ago)

"MOTHER!" Littlefoot cried out as he searched the barren wasteland. It was raining and the sky was dark.

"MOTHER!"

He jumped over a cliff and nearly fell, but despite this, he managed to get back up on his feet. "Mother? Where are you?" He asked in the distance. After searching for many miles, he managed to find something shaped like a Longneck in the mist. Littlefoot knew that it was his mother. He ran towards her, but to his disappointment, she was losing all the strength in her body.

"Mother, please get up." She tried to do so,but her body was shaking.

"Littlefoot...I'm..." She told him weakily. "...not sure I can,"

"Yes you can. Get up."

She tried with all her might, but her head collapsed once more onto the rocky terrain. There was a flash of lightning, followed by thunder.

"Dear sweet Littlefoot," She asked him once more. "Do you remember the way to Great Valley?" "I guess so," Littlefoot sniffed. "But why do I have to know? You're going with me."

Littlefoot's mother gave him a sweet smile. "I'll be with you," she said as her tail dropped down. "even if you can't see me."

"What do you mean, I can't see you? I can always see you." Then there was a flash of lightning, followed by thunder.

"Littlefoot, let your heart guide you. It whispers. So listen carefully." And with that, the great Longneck said nothing more.

"Mother?"

Littlefoot is starting to lose control. His pain is growing, and his tears are overfilling. Finally he could not take it any longer.

"MOTHER!" He shouted at the top of his voice, and as he did a flash of blue lightning struck into his left eye, but he was too sad to feel the pain, and soon a blue flame is burning on his left eye. As Littlefoot wept on his mother's corpse, the blue flame on his left eye continued in the rain, and he heard a teenage girl's voice coming out of nowhere.

"**I am...the Black Rock Shooter.**"

* * *

"So I get it now!" Littlefoot suddenly exclaimed to Black Rock Shooter upon remembering everything. "When Mother died, I felt a blue flame burning in my left eye, and that flame is actually your flame! That's WHEN we first met!"

The rest of the gang looked up in sudden shock. What blue flame is he talking about?

"Yes, I know, Littlefoot. That's when we first met." Black Rock Shooter replied. Then she grabbed her bag and left the shelter. "I'd be right back."

"Wait! Blackie!" Littlefoot called out and raced out of the door. The rest of the gang followed lead.

As Littlefoot chased Black Rock Shooter, he noticed that the buildings he ran past were destroyed and covered in a plain white. "BLACKIE!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Black Rock Shooter stopped dead on her tracks to find that the little dinosaurs are now running towards her. "Blackie," Littlefoot gasped as he asked her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save my friend, Dead Master. She is in Chariot's realm. It might be risky, so I think it's safer for you to stay here." She answered.

"We'd better not," Littlefoot replied to her. "We're going with you! I don't want you to suffer the same fate as my Mother. We're going to help you save your friend and defeat White Rock Shooter!"

"Yeah!' Cera replied to him.

"I'm going!" Petrie replied.

"Yup yup yup," Ducky replied.

Spike nodded to show that he is also going.

(Black Rock Shooter's POV)

I smiled. My friends are not going to let me leave them behind. I went towards, hugged them and said, "Alright, let's go.

* * *

**So the action's finally coming! Please review for the gang of fives' adventures to continue!**


	10. Chapter 9: Chariot

As the gang of six raced through the OtherWorld, Littlefoot can feel that he could not catch with Black Rock Shooter. Cera was also feeling the same. Petrie, despite that he can fly, collapsed onto Spike as he couldn't fly any further.

After running for Ducky thought miles, they stopped. She looked around again. This time, there were giant toys everywhere, with cloth hanging from the sky, and even coloured in a brilliant shade of pink. Black Rock Shooter put on her hood and the gang started to walk.

Littlefoot looked around the place and hoped that there will not be any other danger around here other than Chariot. But the trouble is, there already is.

"Where are we?" Ducky asked Black Rock Shooter.

"Chariot's realm." she told her, looking worriedly at the giant dollhouse. There is a green flame coming out from one of its windows. "What we need is a plan—" And she was interrupted by some chanting from somewhere in the realm. "**Go home...Go home...Go home...Go home...**" It went. "**Go home...Go home...Go home...Go home...**"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What was that?" stammered Petrie.

"Chariot's machine, Mary. She used it for any counter attacks." Black Rock Shooter answered, and the gang proceeded with their journey. But before anyone could say anything else, they were tossed into the air by a giant wheel!

The wheel raced on and on. Littlefoot and Black Rock Shooter were pressing their heads hard against the ground. Ducky and Petrie were screaming and running for their lives. Cera and Spike were following them behind the spider-like machine. "BLACKIE!" Littlefoot cried out to her. "What is that thing trying to do to us?!"

"She wants to kill us all, Littlefoot." Black Rock Shooter replied to him. The machine then turned round and charged at Black Rock Shooter at full speed. "It's better for me to be killed rather than you, Littlefoot. Go!" Then Littlefoot turned round to see Cera and the others coming towards him. "Littlefoot," Cera asked him. "What happened?"

"No time to explain. Just go!" He exclaimed. The gang screamed and hid under a large mask. They screamed once again as Black Rock Shooter is knocked down, pushed against a wall, then flung into the air by the machine before landing on the ground, and then the wheel penetrates STRAIGHT into her stomach!

Then it was all over. The machine chanted once again. "**Go home...Go home...Go home...Go home...**" Several maracoons fell onto her Black Rock Shooter's face. She looked up, and looking back at her through yellow eyes, is Chariot.

"**Hello, Ro-chan.**" Chariot said to her.

"**Hello, Chariot.**" Black Rock Shooter replied back.

Chariot suddenly burned with anger. "**YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME SO YOU CAN GET YOUR STUPID DE-CHAN BACK?!**" She yelled out. "**HAH! IMPOSSIBLE! NOW THAT I HAVE WEAKENED YOU, I SHALL KILL YOU AND THAT LITTLE PURPLE FRIEND OVER THERE!**" She pointed to Littlefoot, and then raised her sword at Black Rock Shooter.

"Littlefoot, stay there!" Cera told him, pointing out to Chariot. "I'm handling that girl." "But Cera—" But it was too late. Cera is already racing towards Chariot.

"HEY!" She shouted out to her, and in a brief matter of seconds, Chariot felt her face slapped by the horn of an orange creature. The creature then landed onto the floor and turn towards her. "So you're another friend of Ro-chan's, eh?" she asked.

"Aww, c'mon. There's no time for talks, eh?" Cera replied arrogantly, and charged towards Chariot as Black Rock Shooter slowly got up, her wounds healing fast but the scars still remaining. "CERA!" A voice cried out. Cera turned round and saw Littlefoot, Petrie, Ducky and Spike running towards her. "If you want to fight her, Cera, then we'll have to fight together!" Littlefoot called out. The others replied.

"You must!"

"Yup yup yup!"

Spike nodded.

"That's it? I thought there are going to be more of you? Huh, never mind. ALL FOUR OF YOU WILL PERISH!" She raised her sword at the gang once again, but this time, she was stopped by Black Rock Shooter's cannon.

"**You may have me, Chariot, but you may NOT defeat my friends OR let ****De-chan be part of you!**" She yelled out.

"**We'll let this be a deadly duel between you and me for the ultimate prize, then.**" Chariot replied arrogantly, and as Cera rejoined the gang, who is getting into fighting positions, she struck her sword.

It is six against two, but Chariot and Mary are stronger.

Sharptooth watched quietly. As he drummed his fingers and dropped the drool, he growled and smiled a grizzily grin, hoping the action would come and go, and he would sneak in quietly and have a feast of dinosaur and OtherWarrior meat.

In her dark room, Dead Master watched helplessly.

* * *

**SO you would some Littlefoot and BRS VS Chariot and Mary? You would, but please review. There would be action!**


	11. Chapter 10: The battle for Dead Master

Black Rock Shooter got her cannon ready as Mary charged towards her. She fired multiple stones at the machine, with some missing the legs and some hitting them. As she did Littlefoot and Spike found the chains connected to the machine's wheels and tried to tie them together to ensure that the machine would trip.

Then, Black Rock Shooter ran up to the machine and jumped over it to fire her cannon once more, this time at Chariot, but then she noticed that her friends, Littlefoot and Spike are losing their balance as the chains are closing into into.

"LOOK OUT!" Ducky screamed, but the moment Black Rock Shooter noticed, the chains have gotten into her! Littlefoot and Spike clung onto the chains and hung for their dear lives. Black Rock Shooter is then hurled around and slammed onto a deck, and suddenly, Mary penetrates right into her stomach, ONCE MORE!

Black Rock Shooter screamed as the machine penetrates into her stomach. Littlefoot and Spike landed onto the ground. From above, the three could see White Rock Shooter's eye looking down onto them. Black Rock Shooter is soon going to be defeated, until...

"HEY!"

The three suddenly changed direction, and saw, Petrie swooping down, pulling another chain with him, and using it to strangle Chariot! Chariot struggled for dear life and Petrie try to tie the chain complete, but suddenly, Chariot gripped the chain and flung it into the ground! Petrie was grabbed within her sharp talons, and Cera knocked onto her once more!

Ducky, meanwhile, undid the chains for Black Rock Shooter. "You aren't going to fight in that, Blackie. Oh no no no."

"Thanks, Ducky." Black Rock Shooter replied to her, and fired her cannon once more at Mary. Then she turned to the gang and cried out, "I handle her! You guys go free Dead Master!"

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Littlefoot cried to the gang, and then the five dinosaurs raced towards the giant dollhouse, but was stopped by SHARPTOOTH! He roared at them, and they screamed. Littlefoot was shocked. How did that Sharptooth arrive into the OtherWorld?

Then FINALLY he realized. The moment they fell off the cliff, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike were not only warped into the OtherWorld, but Sharptooth was ALSO warped!

Sharptooth tried to charge at them, but when he started he was already tangled by the chains, and was soon hung upside down. The gang took advantage of the moment and raced for the dollhouse, and Cera smashed her face onto one of the glass windows and the rest of the gang followed.

In the darkness, they could faintly see the outlines of dolls. Petrie shuddered as the chanting began once again. "**Go home...Go home...Go home...Go home...**"

"Alright guys, let's go and find Dead Master in this room." Littlefoot instructed to his gang.

"WHO CARES?!" Cera yelled out, noticing that the chanting came from a doll this time. "THIS TIME, WE'VE FOUND HER SHORTER THAN EXPECTED!" And with that, she charged at the doll, knocked it down, ripped it on and on until it is nothing but pieces, and the chanting stopped.

"Dead Master." Littlefoot gasped. In front of him was exactly the girl he was searching for, all dressed in dark green and horns were protuding out of her long, dark hair. Dead Master looked at him unconsicously.

Ducky came towards her and started to unchain her. "Don't worry Deadie," she convinced. "We're going to set you free. Yup yup yup." But JUST as she let go of the first chain, a LARGE section of the room caved in, and the gang SUDDENLY saw SHARPTOOTH! "HELP!" The gang screamed.

Black Rock Shooter suddenly heard them and raced towards the dollhouse. Chariot followed her. "**YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!**" She yelled out, and as she did, Mary fired boulder-sized macaroons at her, but she swang across a gap with a piece of cloth, and fired her cannon at Sharptooth. It hit. Sharptooth bellowed as he tried to ease the burning pain in his face, but as he is all tangled up, he was swang up to the roof of the dollhouse and whammed himself in front a large, stone, heart.

"Don't worry guys, it okay now." Black Rock Shooter calmed the little dinosaurs the moment she stepped into the room. "What is THAT dinosaur?"

"That dinosaur," Cera shakily answered. "is SHARPTOOTH! No one knows where he exactly came from, but the moment he sees his prey, HE NEVER LETS IT GO!"

"And he recently kill a Spiketail." Petrie added, remembering an event that his uncle Pterano just told him. (**LoL, this is Fantasia reference.**)

Littlefoot told her every single detail when he encountered Sharptooth, from when his mother sacrificed herself just to save him and Cera, to when he took his revenge by pushing him down into a pool, using a boulder.

"But how did Sharptooth manage to strike you again?" Black Rock Shooter asked.

"I don't know, maybe he swam back up after we left, maybe, maybe." Ducky answered.

"We stayed behind to make sure he didn't." Cera added.

"Okay, enough said. Let's free Dead Master before it's too late," Black Rock Shooter said, breaking apart the chains.

But then suddenly, out of nowhere, Chariot appears, right through the hole that Sharptooth created! "**DARE YOU TO FREE DE-CHAN!**"And with that she slammed the machine she was riding on right onto the gang!

Mary fired several macaroons at them individually. Black Rock Shooter and Littlefoot were slammed and hit, but Ducky, Petrie and Spike dodged them with ease. Cera jumped on some on them and many were hit on her face, but despite that, she continued to charge at Mary.

The macaroons hit on the wall, and with that, the gang clung on to six individual macaroons. Black Rock Shooter got down first and fired her cannon at several macaroons. The others clung on to life. Then suddenly, Mary fired a beam of macaroons into the air, and then the chanting began once again. "**Go home...Go home...Go home...Go home...**"

Black Rock Shooter looked at the beam of macaroons, then at dollhouse partly destroyed by Sharptooth, and got ready her ultimate weapon. Her cannon was upgraded, and she fired the largest rocks of all right through the macaroons and into the machine, which caused an explosion. Petrie took advantage of this and flew to Chariot and bit her eyelid. Chariot yelped in pain and tried to fend him off, but he was too swift and too small.

Chariot then focused her attention on Black Rock Shooter, but with a bitten eyelid she is unable to swing her sword at her. Black Rock Shooter tried to do the same, but her attacks were often locked by Chariot's shield.

Then, Littlefoot heard a twinkling sound. He looked up and saw the heart, now slowly breaking. Dead Master was starting to break free. Spiders started to scamper in all directions. The rest of the gang looked up in pure amazement. Dead Master looked up in freedom. Black Rock Shooter looked up in relief. Chariot looked up in shock. But then, they still continued to fight. Chariot's shield locked Spikes onto Black Rock Shooter, and the moment she withdrew, there is blood.

Then suddenly, Chariot noticed a spider fall onto her shield. She looked up, and, in shrieken horror, found that the heart was breaking apart. Black Rock Shooter swung her sword once again, and this time, her shield was dislodged. She collapsed.

After holding in all her internal energy, Dead Master used all of her strength. Then, the chains broke, and the heart exploded. Sharptooth regained consciousness, but the explosion got into him and he bellowed out. Within minutes, he was scorched alive.

"Guys, get down!' Littlefoot called out to the gang, and as the macaroons started to move, they landed onto the ground, and joined Black Rock Shooter.

The rest of Chariot's realm is also moving too. Chariot looked around and saw, to her despair, that her toys, macaroons, cloth and all are starting to to fall into the hole, like a vaccum cleaner. Chariot clung onto life, looking at the two OtherWarriors and the four dinosaurs, all looking back at her in sheer anger.

"**This is what you get for torturing me,**" Dead Master said, and she stabbed her scythe at Chariot, and she yelped out in pain. She then withdrew it and yellow blood was dripping from the sycthe.

Then suddenly, a sword stabbed into the hole. The eight saw, in amazement, White Rock Shooter. Littlefoot noticed that she looked exactly like Black Rock Shooter, but she was taller, has white hair, all dressed in white and a red flame burning in her left eye. Black Rock Shooter struck out her sword, and her left eye burned a purple flame, while the dinosaurs quietly back down.

"**Hello, De-chan. It's been a while.**" White Rock Shooter broke the silence.

"**Hello, Master. How long has it been?**" De-chan replied.

"**De-chan? What are you doing?**" Black Rock Shooter replied in shock.

"**A week, to be exact. Welcome to the army, De-chan.**" White Rock Shooter answered, as she ignored Black Rock Shooter's question. Then both of them plummented into the ground, and the pink shade turned into dark green.

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Spike all ran up to her and Black Rock Shooter hugged them. "Guys. It's okay now. De-chan is free." she said.

"Yeah, I know that, but what happened to her?" Littlefoot asked.

"She became part of White Rock Shooter's army," she replied, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Did anyone see Petrie?" Cera asked, but before anyone could answer, Petrie swooped down towards them, screaming, and landed aplod onto the ground.

"Petrie, you're safe! Yup yup yup yup!" Ducky exclaimed, hugging Petrie.

"I'm glad, everyone's safe," Black Rock Shooter said, noticing Chariot attempting to kill her. "But Chariot is about to be defeated."

"Blackie, what are you—"

But before Littlefoot could say "doing", everything slowed down by one second. There was a clang of metal, the blue flame burned in Black Rock Shooter's left eye, and Chariot's head and body were seperated, and both landed onto the ground. Then came the scream of a girl.

"Okay, what's next?" Littlefoot asked.

"We're going to take revenge of White Rock Shooter before we convince De-chan to leave the army." Black Rock Shooter answered.

* * *

**LoL, I knew Littlefoot didn't fight much in the battle of Chariot, but he helped to free Dead Master and defeat Sharptooth, but he yet, has to defeat White Rock Shooter, with his friend. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11: White Rock Shooter

In another realm, a shade of grey shone over the dead earth. Chains were connected to the cracked-up land, and, of course, a grand castle.

Inside the castle, White Rock Shooter sprinkled water on the seeds. Immediately the sprouts grew out of them, and they continued to grow until there were no more and no less than armless humanoid figures, wearing hoods.

"**AWAKEN, HOODED ONES!**" White Rock Shooter demanded, and the Hooded Ones looked up, terrified and horrified by their new master.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter tried to connect the multicoloured plugs into their sockets. Some of them were broken, so she replaced them with new ones, and connected the ends with masking tape. From around her, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Petrie all watched her try to fix Mary by the torchlight, in their shelter, which is made out of a single macaroon. Spike was asleep on a piece of quilt.

"Blackie, you aren't going to spend all the time trying to fix Mary, oh no no no. We have to defeat White Rock Shooter soon." Ducky convinced her.

"Thanks, Ducky," Black Rock Shooter replied. "But it'll be very tedious for you to walk from one realm to another, so I'm trying to fix that thing up, so we could get to her realm easily."

(Littlefoot's POV)

I sighed. Blackie is going to take like ages to fix Mary. While she is fixing it, I yawned. "Okay guys, let's go to sleep. We'll continue on our journey when Blackies is finished," I told my friends.

"Okay," they sighed, and they went to sleep. However, I went to Blackie's bag and pulled out a book. The title is inscribed with some strange symbols. Did Grandpa or Grandma know all of these symbols? I turned to the fourth page and read other symbols that I can understand. (**Okay, so if it's in italic, then it means that Littlefoot is reading a story.**)

_"I want to see many new colors," she says. She flies to a brighter sky. The orange of smiles, now on her wings._

_"Such a lovely color, such a lovely world. I want to see more."_

_She flies away. The pink of sneezes added color to her still white wings. A pink sky, still many places to go. The blue of tears, flying through color each time added to her plain little body. The red of anger, bright and pretty._

_Her wings, taking the many new colors. The purple of haze, seeing new things. The green of pain. A bolt of happiness running through her each time experiencing more and more of the things she wanted, as she little by little changes from something boring into something beautiful._

_The yellow of possession, filling an erasing the white. So many colors, so many worlds, the new places and new found happiness out of a dull light. Each time she went to a new world her wings took the color and absorbed it to her wings._

Within minutes, I drifted to sleep.

(Black Rock Shooter's POV)

I backed a few steps, looked at Mary, and smiled. She is finally complete—The once destroyed parts were good as new again, and the wires connecting to the wheels and legs are now fixed and I think it is ready to move again.

The only thing I removed was the white hood that covered her face, since I replaced the macaroons with my Blue Rocks. Now what I have to do is to wake up my dinosaur friends.

I went to them and put the book back inside my bag. "Hey, Littlefoot," I whispered to him. "Get up. I've fixed the machine, so get on board. We're going to White Rock Shooter's realm now."

Littlefoot yawned. "Well," he replied. "At least finally we can go." Then he turned to the gang and said, "C'mon guys, get up. Blackie finished with fixing the machine." The rest of the gang allow yawned and got up. Then we headed to the machine.

"You sure you drive this?" Petrie asked as I tried to start the machine.

"Well, I'm adjusted to walking across different realms for miles, but I'm not adjusted to riding a vehicle for miles," I replied.

(Third person POV)

After much difficulty, Mary started to move. But she moved at a very fast speed, causing the gang to jerk, while Black Rock Shooter tried to grip on to the steering wheel.

Then, after many miles, the vehicle upturned, and the gang of six to fly through the air and fall onto the ground. They landed together, with Black Rock Shooter hugging Littlefoot and Cera, and Ducky and Petrie each other. Spike, on the other hand, was lucky—He landed with his snout in front of some tree-star seeds. Overjoyed by the presence of plant life, he licked up all the plant seeds in almost five instant minutes.

"Well, here we are," Black Rock Shooter said, looking at a castle, as the rest of the gang got up. "We're at White Rock Shooter's realm."

* * *

The Hooded Ones were horrified. How can they possibly have an evil queen for their master? White Rock Shooter giggled at her weeping newcomers. "**Come, join the kingdom.**" She said to one of the Hooded Ones as she stuck out her hand, but instead, she just shivered.

White Rock Shooter, not pleased by her acceptance, slapped her on the face. She fell onto the floor with a thud. "**YOU THINK YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID?!**" she yelled out. "**JOIN THE KINGDOM!**" But the Hooded One just wept.

This time, White Rock Shooter could not accept it anymore. She struck out her sword and stabbed it right INTO the Hooded One's chest!

The Hooded One let out a piercing scream, and died seconds after.

* * *

"Grandpa told me that the seeds grow into tree-stars. How can they possibly grow into Hooded Ones?" Littlefoot asked Black Rock Shooter as the gang walked through the corridor. "Well, Littlefoot," Black Rock Shooter replied. "It seems that these seeds grow into different things in different dimensions. In the OtherWorld, they grow into Hooded Ones, so my teacher, Black Gold Saw, called them Hooded Seeds."

Littlefoot nodded. Then suddenly, they heard the same piercing scream as before! "WHAT IS THAT?!" Petrie shrieked and hid behind a pillar.

"Must be a Hooded One," Black Rock Shooter replied. "White Rock Shooter is killing all of the hooded ones she grew just because they don't accept her and join her kindgom." She struck out her sword and attempted to start a battle.

"WAIT!" Littlefoot cried out. "You can't defeat her just like that. What we need is a plan."

"What plan?" She asked.

"Well, first we use some bait to distract White Rock Shooter, whom will get tangled up. Next, Petrie will whistle her to attract her attention. Then I, Cera and Spike will weaken her, and you will fight her. Do you get it?"

The rest of the gang nodded.

"Great idea, but, who would be used as bait?" Black Rock Shooter asked

"Uh..." Littlefoot replied, but before he could answer, the gang all turned to Ducky.

"ME?!" She squeaked. "Oh no! No, no, no, no! No, no, no, no! Furthermore, I was ONCE used as bait to distract Sharptooth, so I'm not used at bait to distract White Rock Shooter this time! No, no, no, no!"

"Relax, Ducky," Cera grinned impishly, "All you have to do is lure her away from the Hooded Ones and we'll take care of the rest."

"Alright, guys, let's go." Black Rock Shooter said. "We don't have time to waste." And the gang began to set up their plan.

* * *

Feeling terribly alone, Ducky made her way up towards the garden where White Rock Shooter and the Hooded Ones are. She tiptoed to a nearby pillar and peeked at White Rock Shoter to see what she is doing.

White Rock Shooter has just recently killed five hooded ones, and now she is interfering with a sixth.

"**Join the kingdom,**" she told her, but the Hooded One just shivered. Then she felt a piercing pain in her chest, and the moment the sword was withdrawn, the blade was covered in blood. Pure, red, blood.

Ducky screamed the moment the sword was withdrawn and tried to run, but she was too late. A red flaming rock tripped her, and and got up and saw White Rock Shooter pointing out her rock cannon at her.

"HOW DARE YOU SEE WHAT I AM DOING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" She yelled.

"B...but...but, Master I was just trying to water your grass." Ducky replied as she showed some grass. Ï didn't mean to see what you're doing. Oh no,no."

White Rock Shooter just gave a giggle. "You did not know that I am a merciless queen, so I will kill anyone who disturbs me, even YOU, A PUNY, GREEN CREATURE WHO DARES NOT TO MIND HER OWN BUSINESS!" With that, she fired her cannon, and Duck ran for her life.

She couldn't even scream; she just sprinted right underneath her and headed toward the clump of chains. White Rock Shooter dove for her. Luckily, she missed, and was tangled up within the set of chains.

"HELP!" Ducky cried as White Rock Shooter tried to untangle herself.

Meanwhile from above, Petrie attempted to whistle. After about four tries, he finally succeeded. White Rock Shooter looked up at the sound and saw Littlefoot and Black Rock Shooter looking over the edge. Littlefoot gasped in horror as the queen made eye contact with him, and she was angry.

"Guys, now!" Black Rock Shooter cried out.

As Petrie swooped down to grab Ducky, the longneck, threehorn, and spiketail began to push the boulder. They suceeded, and the boulder collapsed. But that wasn't over yet.

White Rock Shooter struck out her sword, and the boulder split into two. Then she aimed her gun at the five runts, but something pointed out at her. It is a sword.

Black Rock Shooter was the first to start the fight.

"**White Rock Shooter, since you defeated my parents, I was too weak to revenge their defeat.**" She said.** "But now that I'm 16, I can finally revenge their defeat!**" But the moment she struck her sword, White Rock Shooter punched her, dropping her sword and falling onto the ground. Blood oozed from her mouth.

Littlefoot gasped as the queen walked to her and gave her another punch.

"**Foolish child, you do not know that I am a strong queen, so you cannot defeat me!**"

She tried to punch her once more, but then she heard someone call for her. "HEY! You forgot something!" She turned around and saw Spike and Cera diving towards her, and slamming her hard on the chest.

"Spike!" Ducky cried as she hugged her brother, knowing that he came to her rescue.

"You come?" Petrie asked Littlefoot. "Uh...yeah, I'm coming, so please wait for a―" Littlefoot answered, but then the cliff broke.

Littlefoot screamed and fell, but then something grabbed him. He looked at his rescuer closely at her red horns, red metal gloves and untied hair and he was sure that she wasn't Blackie or White Rock Shooter.

"LITTLEFOOT!" The gang cried out as the cliff crumbled to pieces. White Rock Shooter just laughed evily. "**You didn't know that I, White Rock Shooter, is the strongest OtherWarrior in the world?**" She said. "**In these terms, you shall be destroyed like your friend was!**" And her cannon began to glow.

But just as she was about to fire her cannon, someone kicked her hard in the face. The woman landed on her feet, and put down Littlefoot. Petrie followed him. "**Strongest OtherWarrior, eh? We'll see about that...**" She remarked.

"Littlefoot! You okay?" Cera asked as she ran towards him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Someone saved before I fell off the cliff." He replied.

"That," Black Rock Shooter added. "Is Black Gold Saw. She is my teacher of the OtherWorld and taught me how to fight off enemies and fend for myself. But, however, she's still very heroic."

The gang watched in pure amazement. Black Gold Saw and White Rock Shooter wielded swords at each other. Then suddenly, White Rock Shooter tried to shoot her with her cannon, but Black Gold Shooter missed and darted towards a pillar. The red rocks hit it. It tumbled down, and the pieces hit directly on White Rock Shooter. Within seconds, it was all over...for now.

* * *

"**TEACHER!**" Black Rock Shooter exclaimed as she ran to Black Gold Saw and hugged her. Black Gold Saw hugged her back. "**Why did you come and save us when we are nearly doomed?**"

"**You are not only my student, but also my friend. So that's why it's important for me to protect you.**" Black Gold Saw remarked. Then she turned to Littlefoot and his friends. "**Who are these creatures?**"

"**They're Littlefoot and his friends. They're all dinosaurs. I found them in my realm and they also sound very friendly.**"

"**So I see what you mean, Rock.**" Then she went to Littlefoot and patted him on the head. "Hello, Littlefoot," She greeted. "I've heard that you are travelling with Rock to defeat White Rock Shooter."

"Yeah, I know," Littlefoot replied. "I just don't want to lose her, after all, since she had saved me. By the way, we had to convince Dead Master soon."

"You have to be careful, Littlefoot. Now that she has joined White Rock Shooter's army, she has become a lot more powerful than when I trained her."

"Powerful?" Littlefoot was shocked.

"Yes, White Rock Shooter is the strongest OtherWarrior in this world, so she forced many to join her army so as to inherit her strength. So please be careful."

"I will."

"I will, too." Cera replied.

"Me will, too!" Petrie replied.

"Yup yup yup!" Ducky replied.

Spike nodded in agreement.

"And I will, too." Black Rock Shooter replied as she took off her hood, showing two black pigtails. One of them was longer than the other.

The seven members (**Black Gold Saw isn't a member of the gang, actually.**) looked at each other, and then some weeping sounds are heard. "Oh no, no no no. What's going on?" Ducky asked, since she is the first to notice them.

"Relax, it's just the Hooded Ones crying. Their lives and human-lives are always full of pain. but anyway, I'll take care of them." Black Gold Saw replied. Then she turned to Black Rock Shooter. "**You'd better spend the night somewhere where White Rock Shooter doesn't see you. She has sharp eyes so she can notice even the slightest movements. Don't forget to bring your friends along.**" She said.

Black Rock Shooter nodded. "C'mon, guys. Let's go somewhere safe to spend the night at." Then she left. The gang followed her. Black Gold Saw smiled as they climbed up the levitating ground platforms. Then she focused her attention on the weeping Hooded Ones.

* * *

**So how did you expect this chapter to be, eh? Don't bother about its length because this one is one of my longest. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Strange connection

Meanwhile, in the same realm, a short, white-haired girl was wandering towards a dump. In one of her giant hands, was the seperated body and head of Chariot, with blonde hair dragging along the ground. In her other hand, was a bag which contained all of Sharptooth's bones, which had now turned to solid stone. (**So this means Sharptooth is finally dead. He was burned alive in the explosion, remember?**) The girl's long, metallic tail, swished from side to side as she headed to her destination.

The moment she reached the dump, she was panting. She had travelled long distances just to bring the corpses to their final resting place.

In a set of chains, she saw, red eyes of different sizes, looking at her. But, despite she knew that the eyes were White Rock Shooter's work, she paid no attention to them. Instead, she heaved, and dumped Chariot's corpse into the pit, and landed with a thud. Then, she emptied the bag and threw the bones with great strength, into the pit. They also landed with a thud, and slowly remodelled themselves back into a complete skeleton.

Inside the pit, were the corpses and skeletons of OtherWarriors and dinosaurs who had fought frugally in their dimensions. One of them was a longneck with a chunk of flesh ripped off from her body. (**That was Littlefoot's mother.**)

The red eyes slowly closed back. The girl then began to take her journey out of the realm. There are more corpses of OtherWarriors and dinosaurs, waiting to be taken to their final, resting place.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter, Littlefoot, Cera and the others were already gasping for breaths. They have travelled for three miles now. Black Rock Shooter and Petrie knew that getting around this place is easy, but for Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike, they had to jump across gaps between ground platforms. This isn't always to get so easy. They jumped, and had near misses many times.

"Alright, guys, let's settle down in that shelter." Black Rock Shooter said, pointing to a deserted, white, and small building. The gang nodded wearily. They had been tired after walking three miles and desperately need a rest.

The gang finally began to set camp in the building. Littlefoot, Petrie, and Spike gathered nearby rocks and boulders and brought them back. Ducky and Cera shut the windows with torn-up curtains and tried to seal the gaps with paper. Black Rock Shooter prepared the beds, by using hay; and light, by using her torchlight.

The moment the longneck, flyer and spiketail pushed the rocks against the door, the gang settled down. They sat by the torchlight, hearing more about the world that she lived in. Then she yawned. "Alright, let's go to bed. We'll convince Dead Master tomorrow."

"Okay," The gang replied. Then they settled down and went to sleep. Littlefoot, however, kept one eye open: He watched Black Rock Shooter open the same book he read earlier, and began to read the closure.

* * *

"**The tiny bird flies in the blue sky. The sea reflects the blue of the sky. The blue reflection is the sea of the sky. The sea of the sky cries blue tears. Among those blue tears, the tiny bird flies.**"

"**The tiny bird flies in the multicolored sky. The orange of smiles. The pink of sneezes. The blue of tears. The purple of haze. And the red of anger.**"

"**It takes a journey through all sorts of worlds, clad in all the colors it has seen. A beautiful, rainbow-colored bird. But the bird wanted to see even more colors.**"

"**Gradually, all the colors started to blend, and the hues began to fade. She took so many colors onto her feathers that they became dull. The colors mixed and mixed, and in the end, her wings turned black. Then she fell. She fell, she kept falling, and the tiny bird died.**"

* * *

A tear went down Littlefoot's cheek as he began to recall the same story his mother read to him earlier.

* * *

(Two weeks ago)

"Do you know why the Tiny Bird flies, Littlefoot?" Littlefoot's mother asked him as the Night Circle shone across the night sky.

"Why, Mother?" He asked.

"Because, it will fall out of the sky if it stops. That's why it must keep flying." She smiled down at Littlefoot, who stared up at her with his big, round, curious eyes. "You mustn't stop flying, Littlefoot. No matter what."

"But...I can't fly, Mother," Littlefoot stated, utterly confused with what she said.

She giggled at him, then gently nuzzled the top of his head. "What I mean is...there will be many hardships and challenges in your life, Littlefoot. But you can't let those bring you down."

"Eh?"

"There will be hardships, but there will always be someone that will take on your sadness and pain."

"Then...won't they get hurt?"

He heard her laugh softly in his earhole. "Never, because you'll share it. That way, both of you won't get hurt as much."

* * *

Littlefoot also began to notice that another tear rolled down Black Rock Shooter's cheek. Then she removed her pigtails, turned off the light and went to sleep.

In the dead of the night, all remained quiet. The gang of six slept soundly and peacefully (**Except for Ducky who notices that her brother, Spike, was 'sleep rumbling'**). Then, footsteps can be heard from outside. Petrie shivers, as he thinks that it comes from a Belly-Dragger.

Black Rock Shooter also began to shiver as she started to have a nightmare. (**Again, if it's in italic, then it means that someone is having a nightmare.**)

* * *

_Black Rock Shooter sprinted across the greyish land. The queen was close behind her._

"_Littlefoot!" She cried, "Littlefoot, where are you?!"_

_Suddenly, she collapsed. White Rock Shooter caught up to her. She looked up in terror at the queen, buts he just ran right by her. She looked in the direction she was going and saw Littlefoot on the horizon._

"_Littlefoot, look out!" Black Rock Shooter called out to him._

_But it was too late. Before the little longneck could get away, White Rock Shooter punched him, causing Littlefoot to fall on the ground. Blood oozed from his mouth._

_Black Rock Shooter's left arm transformed into a gun to help save his life, but the moment she fired it at the queen, the gun exploded._

_White Rock Shooter turned to Black Rock Shooter with her red flaming eye and grinned wickedly. She seemed to enjoy her helplessness._

"_**Don't you see, child**__," she laugh__ed evily, "__**You can't protect him! You can't even protect yourself! You're pathetic**__!"_

"_**No! Stop, please**__!" Black Rock Shooter shouted with tears welling up in her eyes. "__**Don't hurt him! Kill me instead!**__"_

"_**Oh, don't worry**__,"The queen replied, "__**Once I'm finished with him, you're next**__!"_

_White Rock Shooter's left arm transformed into the white gun she used earlier, and it glowed on top of Littlefoot's head._

"_BLACKIE!" Littlefoot cried, "BLACKIE, HELP!"_

_White Rock Shooter's gun glowed even brighter, ready to destroy the little longneck ONCE AND FOR ALL!_

"_LITTLEFOOT! NO!"_

* * *

Black Rock Shooter's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. Her heart raced and her breathing was heavy. She looked around and saw that she was back in the deserted buildings with the threehorn, flyer, swimmer and spiketail still sleeping.

But where is Littlefoot?

She struck out her sword and went to the kicthen and out through another door. She scanned the area for any external threats, but instead of seeing any, she saw something else: her friend, Littlefoot, sitting out looking at the emptiness of the realm's void. She went towards him and sat next to him.

"Hey Littlefoot, why aren't you asleep yet?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Blackie, back at my world I kept having this strange dream about you fighting Chariot," he replied. "Every time you two would make a final strike, I would suddenly get up in shock. But now, I'm in your world now so, I just couldn't get any sleep. At all." And then he sighed, depressed that he needed to return home sooner or later.

Black Rock Shooter smiled, and her flame changed to a bright yellow. "Well, Littlefoot," she replied. "It seems that your dreams, your adventure, and even yourself are connected to this world. The moment you come here, it becomes a reality."

Littlefoot gasped in shock. Everything he knew about the OtherWorld becomes a reality? Just how are the Great Valley and the OtherWorld connected, even though they are different in the types of inhabitants, and the powers they have?

"Blackie," he asked. "Is there anyone else who, you know, is also connected to this world?"

Black Rock Shooter's flame died down. "I think I have someone else who is also connected to this world." She sighed. "Her name is Mato Kuroi."

"Mato Kuroi?"

"Yes. The las time I met her was when she really needed to save her friend, Yomi Takanashi, who is connected to De-chan. I fused with Mato just to help her. Now I think that you have to fuse with me, Littlefoot, to help me defeat White Rock Shooter."

Littlefoot nodded. He finally understood why he is here: To defeat White Rock Shooter.

He is connected to her.

Mato is connected to her.

Black Rock Shooter are both connected to them.

Littlefoot wrapped his neck around Black Rock Shooter. Black Rock Shooter kissed him on the cheek . They were like two best friends, never to be seperated.

* * *

**Hello guys, I'm back...WHAT? No reviews for the previous chapter? What's wrong? Just because the action is coming doesn't mean you shouldn't review at all? C'mon, this is a good story and I'd know you'd like it, as now that there is some LittlefootXBlack Rock Shooter at the end of this chapter. Review please, or I'll crack.**


	14. Chapter 13: Breakfast blah-blah-blah

The next morning, the gang had breakfast. For Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike, they had some grass that Black Rock Shooter collected in White Rock Shooter's realm. For Back Rock Shooter herself, she had a lettuce sandwich with mayonnaise, and some mineral water. As the gang ate their breakfast, Ducky noticed that something blue was wrapped around Littlefoot's right forelimb.

"Hey Littlefoot, what's this?" She asked.

"This? Uh...Oh, it's just a bracelet." He replied.

"Oh, so did means that Blackie give it to you? Maybe she did, yup yup yup!"

Her last sentence was replied by a loud "Eh!" to the rest of the gang. Black Rock Shooter giggled and blushed.

"Blackie? You okay?" Ducky asked.

"Uh...Yeah, it's okay, I'm just a bit too nervous," Black Rock Shooter replied, still blushing. However, her mind is focused on the first thing in the morning: Convince De-chan to leave the army of White Rock Shooter. But just what's happening to her?"

"So, Littlefoot," Cera asked him. "What were you and Blackie doing last night?"

"Well..." Littlefoot explained. "Well, Blackie is asking why I didn't sleep last night. I told her everything about...It's not really important, but when I finished, Blackie told me that the whole thing is connected to me and another person is also connected to the thing and her name is...Mato Kuroi."

"Who Mato?" Petrie asked.

"She's...It's hard to explain." Littlefoot replied to him.

"Okay, guys, after we finish breakfast, let's go and convince De-chan to leave the army of White Rock Shooter. We have to get ready before she sends her flocking skulls across the OtherWorld." Black Rock Shooter closed. The gang nodded and resumed to breakfast. But as Littlefoot ate, he felt something strange inside him, and his bracelet started to glow.

Just what is happening to him?

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is a bit short, I left my phone in school and it supplied me all the BRS anime episodes. But now that I left it, I had to make a new chapter, but this short. LoL.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Dead Master

Thousands of chains were circling around the now meditating Dead Master. Her body is several metres away from the ground, and a giant red eye looks down on her.

"**Dead Master, once you have excelled the Dark Arts, you are able enough to kill your friend,**" White Rock Shooter said to her the chains continued to circle around her.

"**Yes, Master.**" Dead Master replied.

White Rock Shooter then plunged deep into the green liquid below.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike raced towards the circling chains. However, it is a tricky task: The ground is scattered with gravestones, and building-like structures are starting to rise.

"Guys, hurry up!" Littlefoot cried out as they ran towards the chain formation. The gang quickened their pace, but Spike, however, noticed a plant-like object growing in the earth, and began to tuck in.

"Spike! There's no time to stuff your face, we have to convince Deadie!" Ducky scolded, trying to tug him. However, Spike ignored her, and continued to eat, as Petrie started to pester him. "Either we push him along, or we'll never get to her on time," Black Rock Shooter replied, and began to grab hold of Spike's tail.

Littlefoot's left eye also began to burn a blue flame. His bracelet began to glow as well. "Guys, hurry and push Spike out!" He yelled and began to bite Black Rock Shooter's cape.

Soon there is a chain reaction: Spike holding the plant, Black Rock Shooter holding his tail, Littlefoot holding her cape, Cera holding his tail, and Ducky and Petrie grabbing hold on his her tail.

Then suddenly, Petrie noticed that the ground underneath him shake. Spike also began to notice that the plant isn't connected to solid ground.

All of a sudden, the ground exploded, everyone was being lifted, and are now riding on a GIANT CHAIN!

"EARTHSHAKE!" Cera cried out panickedly, as she let go of Littlefoot's tail.

"It's more than that!" Black Rock Shooter replied. "De-chan's is completing her training of the Dark Arts!" (**LoL, Harry Potter reference.**)

"Her WHAT?" Littlefoot exclaimed.

But before she could answer, the gang began to notice that the chains which surrounded Dead Master exploded. They all landed on a pillar and heard a strange humming sound, while shielding themselves from clouds of dust. Then, afterwards, a flash of blinding light.

Black Rock Shooter gasped in horror as a figure rose from the clouds. She knew this isn't going to be an enemy, but her friend: Dead Master. Her two skulls were the first to emerge, followed by a whole army of humanoid skeletons, covered in robes and finally, herself. Petrie took cover in a small hole of the pillar as the enormous skulls inhaled their first breath.

"**De-chan, what are you doing?**" Black Rock Shooter frightenedly yelled out.

Dead Master just smiled. "**Dear Army,**" She said vainly. "**DESTROY** **Black Rock Shooter! And all of her little friends too." **And with that, she let out an evil laugh as one of the skulls lunged to attack.

Cera began to charge towards the skeleton army, and straight into Dead Master. "CERA! DON'T!" Littlefoot cried out.

But it was too late. Dead Master smashed her scythe into the ground. A crack headed towards Cera with lightning speed, and within minutes, she is losing grip on the cliff as she sank into the liquid. "HELP!" She cried. "Littlefoot Blackie Ducky Petrie Spike HEELLPP! HEELLPP! HEEL...gurggh..." her last call for help was muffled as she disappeared into the liquid below.

"CERA!" the rest of the gang replied her, but there is no response.

"Looks like she is trapped," Black Rock Shooter said. Then she turned to Littlefoot and told him, "Okay, Littlefoot, we need a plan."

"How?" he replied.

"I'll explain. I will go and try to convince De-chan, and defeat every skeleton soldier who tries to fight us. Littlefoot, you stay by my side." Black Rock Shooter explained. Littlefoot nodded.

"Petrie," she continued. "You try to distract her skulls as quick as possible." Petrie sharply nodded. "You can count on me." he replied.

"Ducky," she continued. "You try to warn me and Littlefoot about every danger you see with your sharp eyes." "Don't worry Blackie, we will! Yup yup yup!" Ducky chirped happily.

"And Spike," Black Rock Shooter concluded, looking at the spiketail. "Take care of Ducky." Spike gulped as he realized that he had to protect his bigmouth sister in such a dangerous situation like that.

And within the inhale of the gint skulls' first breath, the battle begun, and the gang became ready for battle.

* * *

Petrie glided swiftly along the gigantic structures, with the enormous skulls closing rigt behind him. But even a flyer know how to handle the situation. Whenever the huge skulls attacked him, Petrie would just dodge either one and continue to distact them.

"Pant...Pant...I no glide on any longer!" Petrie panted after flying for miles, with his lungs almost punctured. Petrie landed on the top of a pillar to catch his breath, but however, he felt something breathe into him. He looked around and screamed. The huge skulls had opened their jaws wide, and attacked himm! But luckily, Petrie shot up into the air, watching the skulls being destroyed once and for all from below.

* * *

Littlefoot, Black Rock Shooter, Ducky and Spike raced towards Dead Master, but she has her own army to protect her. Dead Master raised her arm, and the hooded skeletons were charging towards them.

"Blackie, LOOK OUT!" Ducky shrieked. Black Rock Shooter looked up, and indeed, the skeletons WERE charging towards them. "Guys, behind me!" she called out to her gang, activated her two guns and shot the hooded skeletons. But on skeleton, bigger than the others, seized a huge sledgehammer and began to smash the OtherWarrior, longneck, swimmer and spiketail! Ducky screamed while her brother covered his eyes with his forelimbs. But Littlefoot kept calm of the situation. "Guys, maybe we can climb onto those shining-vines," he instructed to the gang. The dinosaurs grabbed onto the chains, but Black Rock Shooter was SMASHED by the tremendous weight of the huge sledgehammer!

"NO!" Littlefoot cried out. Tears were welling up in his eyes as they ascended upwards.

But Black Rock Shooter isn't the one to give up easily. The huge sledgehammer exploded and its owner was burned to death, and Black Rock Shooter emerged, blood-ridden, but still able to fight. "Littlefoot, hang on!" she called out to him. She then landed on her feet, wiped her face and brushed her longer pigtail aside. A couple of hooded skeletons attacked her, but Black Rock Shooter destroyed them easily with her laser gun and sword.

Littlefoot felt something soft land onto his head. It is Petrie, exhausted from being chased at by the skulls.

"Petrie," he asked him. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to distract the skulls?"

Petrie wearily replied, "I too tired to move on," he then added, "And big skulls destroyed!" and with that, he fell asleep on top of Littlefoot's head.

From atop of a pillar, Black Gold Saw watched her student try to defeat her friend's army. Then, she saw an OtherWarrior in white stand onto another pillar.

"**Hello, Bl****ack Gold Saw. It's been a while.**" White Rock Shooter replied.

"**Nice to see you, too, White Rock Shooter. How long has it been? Two weeks?**" Black Gold Saw said.

"**Something along those lines, it's difficult to tell when you're trying for conquering the OtherWorld and the human world.**"

"**By the way, how is that going? You're all 'Little Miss Darkness', how far along are you?**" Black Gold Saw asked.

"**Not as far as I would like.**" White Rock Shooter said. "**It's been nice talking to you, old friend, but I have a girl to kill. So leave.**"

"**I would not leave unless a drop of blood from any one of us lands onto the ground,**" Black Gold Saw replied, drawing out her sword and prepared for battle. The battle din't last long, however, as White Rock Shooter struck her sword into Black Gold Saw's heart, causing her to plumment down into the mists below. Then there came a crunch, and a roar.

"**Good work eliminating her, Shadow.**" White Rock Shooter said to her "pet". Then she began to head on.

* * *

The gang rushed towards Dead Master's throne. Littlefoot, Petrie, Ducky and Spike landed onto an island big enough for all of them, while Black Rock Shooter hopped onto a seperate island for herself. The slime seperating the five of them boiled and frothed.

"**De-chan, STOP!**" Black Rock Shooter yelled to her friend. But Dead Master just giggled.

"**Stop? Hmpph. Ro-chan, You destroyed my castle once and this is what I will give to you,**" and with that she cast a set of chains onto Black Rock Shooter, choking the blue-black girl, and put her face-to-face with the green-black girl. The dinosaurs could do nothing but gasp there in horror.

"**What's past is past, De-chan! And you should be aware of our human selves as well! They are already going INSANE! I can picture that in my mind!**" Black Rock Shooter gasped as the chains just pressed her harder.

Littlefoot's flame is beginning to burn once again. What if his best friend is going to die? No, he thought. I must not let Blackie die. I must not.

"**And in order for you, Ro-chan, to pay your debts,**" Dead Master concluded, raising her scythe into the air. "**YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS CHARIOT!**"

"Chariot is DEAD!" Littlefoot stopped her.

For once, everything fell silent. Ducky, Spike, Petrie, everyone. Even the slime and the mist fell silent. Ducky and the rest of the gang were shocked to realize that Littlefoot can understand the language of an average OtherWarrior.

"What did you say?" Dead Master asked him. Unlike Chariot and White Rock Shooter, Dead Master would let her victims say out what they want, and decide their fate.

"Chariot is dead," Littlefoot replied to her. "So when you say, 'You will suffer the same fate as Chariot' to Blackie, this means that you are going to kill her, and I will be heartbroken. So Deadie, please, free Blackie and do not kill her." And Dead Master accepted him, freed Black Rock Shooter, whom hugged her. "**Promise me not to attack me or my friends again,**" she said to her, coughing out bloodied spit in the process.

Just then, an arrow zipped across the silence, and stabbed Dead Master RIGHT IN THE HEART. She collapsed. "**De-chan!**" Black Rock Shooter exclaimed. Dead Master just wearily said, "**Sorry Ro-chan, but I...I shouldn't have joined the queen in the first...place****.**" and closed her eyes.

De-chan is dead.

Black Rock Shooter can do nothing but weep at the dead body of her best friend. The four other dinosaurs joined her. "**Good job boys,**" they heard a woman say something in the distance. Everyone looked up horrified.

"What's wrong, Blackie?" Ducky asked Black Rock Shooter.

"I think we doomed," Petrie added to her question, shuddering at the terrible sight of the queen.

Black Rock Shooter clenched her fist, and her eye burned a purple flame. "It's White Rock Shooter," she said, not noticing something is happening from insie her body.

* * *

**I've recently watched finish the complete Land Before Time movie. It was awesome! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Insane Black Rock Shooter

And indeed, it WAS White Rock Shooter. She headed closer to the gang, along with a dark-purple dragon with red eyes, and four archers, dressed in red. Each had pale white, very fair skin and pitch-black hair. There is only one thing peculiar about them:

The archers had no eyes.

Black Gold Saw (**If she is still alive**) assumed that they were some of the humans that had been captured, but not killed or eaten. So instead, Whte Rock Shooter removed their eyes and their free will, so they would follow orders.

"**Thank you, Master.**" one of the archers thanked his queen.

Littlefoot and the rest of his gang ran for safety in a nearby pillar, while Black Rock Shooter turned to White Rock Shooter. "**WHY DID YOU JUST KILL MY BEST FRIEND?!**" she yelled.

"**The answer is simple: She did not take my orders. That's why she deserves to die.**" the queen arrogantly replied.

Littlefoot began to notice the change within Black Rock Shooter: spikes are coming out of her body, and her flame is changing from blue to a permanet purple. "**IF THAT IS THE CASE,**" she replied angrily to White Rock Shooter."**THEN I WOULD DEFEAT YOU FOR VENGEANCE!**" Her last words of the sentence have finally triggered her transformation, the archers were thrown out of the realm, and the dragon dissolved away. Ducky shrieked as the gang inched away from the transformation. Littlefoot finally began to realize that his best friend had gone insane: transformed into Insane Black Rock Shooter.

"Blackie..." Littlefoot tried to say something to Insane Black Rock Shooter, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"Please don't..." Ducky added, sniffing.

"We doomed..." Petrie added shakily.

Insane Black Rock Shooter sighed. She couldn't leave her friends dead. "Don't worry," she replied to the longneck, swimmer and flyer. "I'll be alright." Then she turned to White Rock Shooter and said, "**Let it end. NOW.**"

And at that moment the star, Black Rock Shooter's logo, had shattered into pieces.

* * *

Insane Black Rock Shooter and White Rock Shooter begun their battle: Insane Black Rock Shooter fired her gun at the queen, but she missed and aimed for the cannon. Littlefoot noticed that Dead Master's corpse was tugged away by a white-haired girl, shorter than an average OtherWarrior.

Then, White Rock Shooter sliced a part of Insane Black Rock Shooter's cannon, deactivting it. Insane Black Rock Shooter looked at the damage, a spurt of purple liquid is exerting out of it. "**Now there is nothing you can do about fighting me anymore,**" White Rock Shooter remarked, finishing her sentence with an evil laugh.

"**I can still fight with one arm.**" Insane Black Rock Shooter growled, and before Littlefoot can remind her that they cannot fight anymore, Insane Black Rock Shooter ripped her arm CLEAN OFF HER SHOULDER! Ducky shrieked from this horrifying moment.

The two OtherWarriors began to fight once again, clashing swords at one another. Of course, Insane Black Rock Shooter can still fight even if she had one arm missing. But just then, something horrifying happened. White Rock Shooter sliced off Insane Black Rock Shooter's other arm, kicked her and sent hr plummenting to the ground. Blood oozed from Insane Black Rock Shooter's mouth. "Littlefoot...Fuse with me...N-O-W..." she weakily said to him. Littlefoot nodded, understanding what his friend and headed towards Black Rock Shooter.

"Littlefoot! Don't!" Ducky cried out to him.

"Ducky, this is too risky for the rest of you! Stay here!" Littlefoot replied to her. He knew that only he had to do it, and no one else. With that, he ran towards the two OtherWarriors.

"NO! DON'T HURT BLACKIIEE!" he cried out but it is too late. White Rock Shooter stabbed her sword into Insane Black Rock Shooter's heart, and Littlefoot's too, in the process. They both yelled out in pain.

"LITTLEFOOT!" Ducky cried out.

"LITTLEFOOT!" Petrie repeated.

But Littlefoot could not hear both of them: he is fusing with Insane Black Rock Shooter, he is changing, their hearts both fusing into one...

* * *

**Don't worry! Littlefoot isn't going to be dead. If you want to see what happened to him, please review!**


	17. Chapter 16: The last battle

Littlefoot's eyes shot right open. Something told him that he isn't a longneck for the time being. He looked down, and nearly got shocked. Instead of his usual paws, he noticed that his forelimbs had five fingers on each hand, covered in a black-skin colour, that felt like leather.

I'm...Blackie? The thought ran into Littlefoot's brain. He contnued to look at himself, he continued to receive even stranger shocks. His legs are longer, hair is running down from the back of his head, the pupils of his eyes are larger, but are still purple; and he is clan in Black Rock Shooter's clothes, but with a little difference. The silk jacket is longer, his feet were in black-and-white sports shoes instead of Black Rock Shooter's usual boots, and his cape has a longneck symbol rather than the white star in Black Rock Shooter's cape. His skin is pale.

Then, Black Rock Shooter's voice echoed around his head. (**Again, if it is in italics, then it means that a voice is calling to a character through telepathy.**)

"_Littlefoot, I have given you the body of my normal form. You must use this form to defeat White Rock Shooter as best as you can._"

Littlefoot nodded to what she said. He looked around. There are the same purple pillars and black-and-white ground he saw at the start of his OtherWorld adventure, but the shade is different: It is coloured blue. Then, suddenly, he saw something move, as a red flame burn in its left eye. It was White Rock Shooter.

* * *

(Cera's POV)

I groaned as I wearily opened my eyes. Where am I, in terms of the OtherWorld? Well, first I'm at Dead Master's realm, then I'm in some sort of weird plain realm. I headed towards Petrie, Ducky and Spike, whom were also warped into that realm.

"Guys, get up." I told them irritably. "We need to find Littlefoot and Blackie."

Ducky was the first to get up. She yawned, stretched her arms, and rubbed her eyes. "Blackie had gone insane." she replied lazily. "And we don't know what happened to Littlefoot, nope nope nope."

"Last time we saw him when he fuse with Blackie," Petrie added. Spike lazily nodded, and continued to sleep soundly. Oh I can't stand his sleep-rumbling!

"Then we have to get moving. In any way, we don't want to see another Red Circle or insane OtherWarrior smash us to bits, right?" I demanded. The others nodded wearily. "Good," I remarked, and we began to move.

On the way, we found a small, tearful, white-haired girl. "What's that?" Petrie asked. "Could be an OtherWarrior," I replied.

As we approached the OtherWarrior, I introduced myself to her. "My name's Cera. I'm a threehorn, and this is—" But she cut me off. "Cera..." the girl said to me, slowly gaining anger inside her. "THE OTHERWORLD IS COMPLETELY GONE I AM WEAKENED WHITE ROCK SHOOTER DESTROYED IT AND NOW—" (**Holy crap there is almost no punctuation whenever STRength speaks O_o**)

"Calm down CALM DOWN!" I yelled back at her. "The OtherWorld is NOT destroyed. It has only got into White Rock Shooter's rule. Even though you created the OtherWorld and you became upset from its deterioration, there is a way to return it back to what it was. There is still HOPE." And that is what the girl did. I looked at my friends, whom were panick-stricken by her sudden yelling. "Spike," I told the spiketail. "You'd carry that girl." Spike nodded.

"Bu..bu...but, I no want seventh traveller." Petrie stammered. I turned sour at him. "Listen Petrie, do we have any other choice?" Then, an earthshake occurred. Everyone looked up, and saw a huge cube rotate itself. We hinched on our backs and rode up towards the huge cube.

* * *

(Littlefoot's POV)

I looked at White Rock Shooter, and she looked at me back. This is it. The final battle.

"**White Rock Shooter,**" I broke the silence. "**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS, AND WHY DID YOU DEFEAT BLACKIE, AND THEN HER BEST FRIEND, DEADIE? WHAT'S GOING ON?!**"

White Rock Shooter just giggled. "**Child, don't you understand?**" she said. "**I am the strongest OtherWarrior in this world, your world, and the worlds yet to come. So I will torture them, with my Colour of Pain.**" (**I think she means Purple.**) I have no idea what I am saying to her, but I believe that she understands my new language.

"**The Colour of Pain...**" I murmured. "**What do you mean, Colour of Pain? I don't understand!**" I yelled back, beginning to recall my mother's last story she told me before she died. "**You see, the Tiny Bird flew across many realms of colours and taking it in her wings! The Green of Life, The Blue of Sadness, The Red of Anger, and The Pink of Sneezes, The Yellow of Happiness, just to name a few, and when she is still flying, her colours blended in together, and SHE DIED! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! There is no Colour of Pain!**"

"**There is,**" White Rock Shooter giggled, punching me on the face. "**When the colours blended in her wings, it forms the Colour of Pain. And that is the essential colour and weapon I would use for your friends.**"

There is a Colour of Pain... I thought. Mother...why didn't you tell me earlier?

"_Littlefoot..._" my mother's voice began to ring inside my brain. "_Littlefoot, the colours blended in her wings have formed the Colour of Pain, killing the Tiny Bird. So whatever you do, Littlefoot, free the colour from your wings, and begin to fly again, and discover new colours_."

"**I DON'T CARE!**" I yelled out to White Rock Shooter. "**I'm not letting you toture ME!**"

"**You WON'T?**" White Rock Shooter roared, kicking me. Blood exerted from my mouth the moment she did that. "**I am a merciless queen, and ruler of the OtherWorld. I would not let my people betray me, otherwise they will sufer the same fate: Absorb the colour of pain.**" and she banged me countless times onto herself, and tossed me on the floor. I can see the blurred vision of her coming towards me and punching me one last time.

Then I saw something behind me. It was Blackie. Blackie's gun. The main thing that I need to defeat White Rock Shooter.

"**BUT I WILL BETRAY YOU!**" I yelled, acquiring the huge gun into my arm. I tried to fire it at her, but she is too strong. She punched me one last time. "**THEN I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER THE COLOUR OF PAIN!**" White Rock Shooter yelled back, attempting to destroy me once and for all using her metal fists. But I was lucky: In fact, I shielded every one of her attacks with my gun, before stabbing it into her stomach. Blood oozed out of the hole. Blood also began to ooze out from her mouth as well.

I...I...I have a weapon. I thought from the sight of this. I smiled. Blackie had given me the right body for me to fight. I have a weapon. I HAVE A WEAPON!

I tried to fire my gun at her, but White Rock Shooter dodged it with ease. She then punched me again, on and on, until there are bruises and scars all over my body. I yelled in pain, and collapsed. he threw me onto the floor violently.

But I woun't give up easily. I knew Blackie will help me, even when she became insane, or she fused with me. I tried to get up, but I yelled once more. My legs are broken. How can that be possible? I've just turned into Blackie, but how can this be possible? How, when I am a star of hope?

* * *

_Littlefoot..._the voice of my mother rang in my head once again. _You mut not stop flying, Littlefoot. No matter what. The little bird inside you is the you who fights. the you that will never ever stop._

Mother...I pleaded as White Rock Shooter laughed evily at the entire area, as the entire OtherWorld is now hers to rule, only hers. Please...Please help me...

_I am helping you already, Littlefoot. _my mother replied. _But there is one thing that I can tell you, and you must bear this in mind and use it._

Please...tell me...Mother...please...

_Littlefoot, your Tiny Bird is you never stops fighting. She is the one who will share your pain. She will be reborn, small and white as usual. She will never have a sad ending. She will discover new colours and new pain. She will continue to travel through the Realm of Mother Rainbow._

I fially began to picture my Tiny Bird as well. I began to picture her eye beginning to glow big and white she opened it, and she began to fly again. As she flew, her wings began to lose colour. She also began to laugh too. She is finally being reborn.

* * *

I stood back up, shaking as my body was covered with blood. Thank you, Mother. I told her. "**WHITE ROCK SHOOTER!**" I yelled at the evil queen, whom stopped laughing. "**You will not defeat me ever...I AM THE HERO OF THE OTHERWORLD! I WILL NEVER DIE! I AM...THE STAR OF HOPE!**"

"**What? IMPOSSIBLE!**" she hissed.

I yelled as I began to upgrade my gun.

* * *

(Third person POV)

In the darkness of what was once Dead Master's realm, Black Gold Saw got up as she wearily looked around her. The ferocious dragon which ate her lie dead, with parts of the stomach and other organs blown away. She smiled.

"Thank you, Littlefoot." she said weakly to the light that she was looking high up in the sky.

* * *

Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie and the white-haired girl quickly ran across the huge cube in the air. They had little time now, because if they do, their longneck and OtherWarrior friends would be destroyed in minutes.

"Wait, I find something." Petrie told the gang as he stood atop of a platform.

"What did you find?" Cera asked him.

"A hole. A big big hole." the flyer replied.

Cera nodded. "GUYS! THIS WAY!" the threehorn instructed to the gang as she pointed at the direction of the hole. The gang nodded at went off.

"HANG ON LITTLEFOOT! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Ducky and Cera yelled.

* * *

Littlefoot (**Or Black Rock Shooter now that he fused with her**) yelled continuously as he clutched his bloodied fist. Machinery of all kinds, in which he never knew of; began to circle round his arm. When it is all over, he is now holding the biggest gun that was ever used in the OtherWorld: The Saurus gun.

The two OtherWarriors began to lock their weapons at each other.

* * *

In the dead of the night, at the heart of the Great Valley, two elderly longnecks, a threehorn, a blue flyer and two longcrests looked at the collision of two plasmas at the sky. One of them is blue, while the other is blood-red.

"Mr Longneck," the threehorn asked the male longneck. "Are you sure that the battle in the OtherWorld will end?"

"I believe so." the longneck replied to him. I hope it's soon, he thought. "When it does, everything in the OtherWorld will be peaceful once again."

"I...I really hope that my son will return home alive," the flyer sniffed in between sobs.

The threehorn simply smiled at her. "Well, it's about time he's going to make it," he told her. "And so is my daughter."

The dinosaurs continued to look at the night sky, hoping that their children would be fine.

* * *

Littlefoot continued to yell at White Rock Shooter, as he shot multiple stones at her. He knew that Blackie would come back to him when she dies; he knew that his mother woul always be with him, in his heart; he knew that his tiny bird of many colours will continue to fly as well, and he knew that his friends: Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike, would return to him.

"**That's right, you savage queen. I AM A TRUE STAR OF HOPE!**" he yelled as many stars shone behind him. These stars aren't ordinary stars at all: In fact, they were the signs of the OtherWarriors that were returning to life.

And then,

Chariot awoke.

Dead Master awoke.

Black Gold Saw wiped the juices clean off her face. She looked up, and noticed that the portal that connected Dead Master's and the other realms. She jumped rght into the portal, and she was instantly ascended.

And so did Chariot and Dead Master, and the six Hooded Ones White Rock Shooter killed.

* * *

"THERES NO HOPE WE WILL BE DESTROYED AND—" the white-hared girl screamed on when the gang made it to the hole. Cera jut shook her head. "There IS hope." she persuaded her. "It's just how you react to its coming."

"Guys J-U-M-P!" she yelled, and within minutes, everyone jumped into the hole, and entered the portal.

The huge cube finally completed itself, and exploded.

* * *

Grandpa Longneck cconinued to look up at the night sky. He is right, of course, that the children would return home ALIVE.

"Littlefoot," he said to the blue plasma, "Please save this world."

* * *

The Saurus Gun, which Littlefoot is carrying, had became the Ultimate Weapon. In fact the gun that he is holding contained all the colours of the world, and in fact, this is it. He yelled, and fired his gun at White Rock Shooter.

"**The moment I come back, child, YOU WILL REGRET IT!" **she roared as she was eaten in by the colours.

Then everything became bright. It's so bright, that Littlefoot tried to shield his eyes with the Saurus Gun, but the brightness is making him lose it. In fact, he is becoming the same young longneck again.

Littlefoot smiled. Blackie, Ducky, Cera, Petrie, and Spike, he thought. I'm coming back for you...

* * *

**The action is ending as the gang's adventures are ending as well. Will Littlefoot reunite with Cera, Black Rock Shooter and the others? Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17: The final realm

Littlefoot wearily got up, and looked around the area. The blue shade and checkered battlefield is gone. Instead, the shade is now white, and everything is empty.

Of course, he felt like a longneck again, and also looked like one as well. He smiled. In fact, he should know that Blackie would be with him as well, in her normal form. But she wasn't. She wasn't even with at all.

"Blackie!" Littlefoot called out her name. There wasn't any response. So he tried again. "Cera! Ducky! Spike! Petrie! Guys, where are you?"

"GUYS!" he shouted at the top of his voice. And this time, there WAS a reply.

"Littlefoot!" went the reply. "Littlefoot, we're here!"

Littlefoot turned round to see his friends, Cera the threehorn, Ducky the Swimmer, Petrie the flyer, and Spike the spiketail, all race towards him, happy to see that he is alright.

"Guys! You're safe!" he called out happily and ran towards them.

"And you're safe too! Yup yup yup!" Ducky replied to him.

"We've been so worried about you," Cera told him.

"Even I so worried too," Petrie added.

Spike licked happily at Littlefoot, focusing on the wounds and bloodstains that he got from his battle with White Rock Shooter. Littlefoot giggled happily upon his reaction.

"Does that mean you miss me too?" he asked. Spike nodded in reply.

"Okay, so now that all of you guys are safe now, where's Blackie?"

Just then they heard a coughing sound from behind them. The dinosaurs headed towards the figure. It was a small, teenage girl, whose black hair is tied up in two short pigtails. Her fair skin (**But not as pale as Black Rock Shooter's**) is covered with bloodstains. She was also clan in Black Rock Shooter's clothes. Littlefoot began to have a strange bonding betwen him and her.

"Uh...Hello," he greeted.

The girl looked back at him dumbfounded. How can a dinosaur talk? And, to make things stranger, how can it live in the OtherWorld, even without food and water?

"Don't be frightened," he presuaded her. "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him, and then said, "Mato. Mato Kuroi."

Littlefoot gasped. So this WAS the girl Black Rock Shooter is connected to! In fact, she resembled her OtherSelf in many ways.

Just then, the gang heard a coughing sound. Mato headed to it, while Littlefoot and the others stayed close behind. It is a short girl, with orche-brown hair, and her skin is cracking.

"**Yuu!**" Mato called her. "**Yuu, hang in there! I'll get you out of here in no time, and you'll be safe, for sure!**"

But Yuu just smiled back at her. "**Don't worry, Mato. As long as the OtherWorld is safe, I am safe, and very happy. Yomi, Kagari, Saya and Youtari will have their OtherSelves back.**" Littlefoot could see Chariot, Dead Master, Black Gold Saw, the six Hooded Ones and a number of longnecks all look back at the scene. And then, Yuu coughed, and her skin grew only more cracks.

"**My friend don't!**" her OtherSelf confronted her. "**Yuu!**" Mato confronted her friend, and tried to carry her bridal-style.

"**That's okay. Everthing will be fine. And your OtherSelf, Black Rock Shooter, will be back too.**" she continued to speak, her voice getting weaker.

"**Rock...**" Mato began to remember her OtherSelf. But the dinosaurs aren't alright. Their eyes begin to tear. Could they have lost a friend who saved them from death?

Suddenly, Yuu collapsed to the ground. "**Yuu! We'll make it!**" Mato shrieked, and stroked her cracked body.

"**Th...That's okay...****We...we will still...still be fr...friends...back at the human world.**" Yuu said her final words, and, as a flashback of Yuu and Mato were walking home from school, eating ice-cream went through everyone's mind, she broke and disappeared into thin air.

"**YUU!**"

"**MY FRIEND!**"

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike just looked at one another sadly. They have lost Blackie, due to her sacrifice. And they walked away from the crying girl, and headed away from her as far as possible.

* * *

"Poor Blackie," Ducky sniffed as they vetnured across the empty realm. "Poor, poor Blackie." and she began to cry.

"I think so too," Petrie confronted her. "She no deserve this fate."

Spike licked her sister in sheer sadness, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Cera just didn't say anything. She lay down, and began to wonder what would happen if any of her friends, or even herself, would suffer the same fate.

Littlefoot moved away from the gang as far as possible. He had just lost his best friend, so what must he do now? "It's all my fault." he sniffed.

"No Littlefoot, it isn't your fault." a soothing voice replied to him. "Mother?" Littlefoot said as he realized that the voice is his mother's. "Mother, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Littlefoot. In your heart." his mother replied to him.

"Mother, I'm so glad you're here. I...I just lost my best friend, and she gave me her body for me to fight evil, and then, she is gone just like that. It's too painful for me to bear!"

"Littlefoot, do you remember? The Tiny Bird will always share your pain. That way, you won't be as hurt as much."

Her words gave magic to Littlefoot. A light began to shine on him. The dinosaurs are going home! "I remember." he replied.

"Goodbye, Littlefoot." his mother bid farewell to him.

"Mother, wait!"

"Yes, Littlefoot?"

"Th...Thank you for telling me, the entire story of the Little Bird of Many Colours to me."

"Your welcome."

And then the gang disappeared into thin air, leaving the white void to await a new beginning of the OtherWorld.

* * *

**So you want the gang to return home, right? Then please review!**


	19. Chapter 18: Littlefoot's return

**I reckon you to listen to 'Discovery of the Great Valley' for this part.**

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy!"

The cries of the gang echoed across the Great Valley. The adult dinosaurs whom were worried about their children looked at them in relief and happiness. Their children had returned.

"Mommy! We're so worried about you, yup yup yup!" Ducky chirped as she and Spike splashed across a river. On the bank, two longcrests were having their breakfast when they heard their children, and came to nuzzle them. Spike nuzzled them back. Ducky, on the other hand, was greeted cheerfully by her brothers and sisters.

"Momma! Momma!" Petrie called out to his tearful mother as he flew towards his tree. His mother looked back at him with joy. What she didn't know is that her son had returned from a trip and still good as new as always. "Petrie! I'm so lucky you're alright!" she replied, and gave him a big hug so tightly that she will always make sure that her son is always safe.

"Daddy!" Cera called out to her father as she made her way through a bush. Her father had been teaching a herd of spikefrills about defending the valley from sharpteeth and dark spirits, and the moment he heard his daughter call out to him, he was overjoyed. "Cera?" he replied, weeping tears of joys, and the two threehorns nuzzled each other, which is remarked by a soothing "Aw" from the spikefrills.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Littlefoot cried out to his grandparents as he made his way through a forest. "Littlefoot!" his grandfather replied, and the two elderly longnecks came to nuzzle their lost, long grandson. "Littlefoot, I was so worried about what happened to you. Can you tell me what happened?" Grandpa Longneck asked him. Littlefoot told him about his arrival to the OtherWorld, his meeting with the 'being in black' whom he meant Black Rock Shooter, or 'Blackie', his journey through different realms and how he defeated the evil queen, White Rock Shooter.

"And when I defeated her, I managed to get back my friends, but I never saw Blackie again." he sighed deeply, saddened at the death of his best friend. But Grandpa Longneck just chuckled.

"Littlefoot," he explained. "Since the time you met her, you became inseperable from her, and fought with her, travelled through this dimension you call the 'OtherWorld' with her, and cared for her. But even after she left you, one thing still lurks in your mind: She will always be with you, in your heart. And, you would be able to see her again, when the time is right."

Littlefoot smiled. "Thanks, Grandpa."

Just then, he heard a call from behind. It was Cera. "Hey Littlefoot, you wanna play Hide 'n' Seek?"

"Go right ahead. We don't have anything else for you." Grandpa Longneck replied as Littlefoot joined Cera and the others in their game.

* * *

**I believe that this ends Littlefoot's adventures, but yet doesn't end Mato's adventures yet, even if she arrived late in the story. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19: Mato's return

Mato Kuroi ran across the streets in the dead of the night. She wanted to see her best friend, Yomi, again.

"**Yomi!**" she cried out.

"**Mato!**" came her reply. A taller girl with spectacles was also looking for her.

The two girls met, and hugged each other.

"**Mato! I'm so glad you're safe! I looked for you throughout the entire school day, but you didn't come!**"

"**That's alright, Yomi. As long as your OtherSelf has come back to life, you're safe.**"

Yomi giggled. "**I think so, Mato. So did yours, too.**" But then, she sighed. "**I've also heard that Yuu was sent into a coma.**"

That made Mato shocked. "**What?**" she exclaimed. "**Yuu was in hospital?**"

Yomi nodded. "**But don't worry,**" she confronted her. "**It's not your fault.**"

* * *

The next morning, during break, Mato headed to the school counselor's office. In fact, she wanted to ask her what were these dinosaurs doing here in the OtherWorld. An Apatosaurus, a Triceratops, a Parasaurolophus, a Pteranodon, and a Stegosaurus, were they all standing together to suffer their pain?

The moment she entered the room, she was greeted by Saya Irino-Sensei's usual fresh cup of tea.

"**Hello Mato,**" she sad politely to her. "**Do you have anything to tell me about****?**"

"**Yes.**" Mato replied to her. As she sipped her tea, she told Saya about this so-called evil queen White Rock Shooter. But when she said the queen' name, Saya nearly jumped.

"**Did you SAY that her name is 'White Rock Shooter'?**"

"**Yes. Is there anything wrong?**"

"**Well, it's nothing. Just get on with the story. I'll tell you once you're done.**"

Mato then told her about the dinosaurs she met: Littlefoot, the Apatosaurus, and all his friends, Cera, the Triceratops, Ducky, the Parasaurolophus, Petrie, the Pteranodon and Spike, the Stegosaurus; along with how they travelled the OtherWorld together (**She felt it in her dreams**), and defeated Dead Master, Chariot, and the evil queen themselves, in order to free their human selves from their pain. But when she finished, Saya just looked at her blankly. She was just staring at her with surprise.

"**Irino-Sensei?**"

"**Mato, you and your friends are going to become legends in the OtherWorld.**"

"**Legends? What do you mean?**" Mato asked the adult.

"**Well, White Rock Shooter is a terrifying queen who plans to conquer all the** **worlds.**" Saya said and sipped her tea."**Many sauropods and OtherWarriors have tried to take her down, but until now, they were unsuccessful.**"

"**How do you know?**" Mato asked in between sips.

"**I fought with her once.**" Saya replied to her, looking at her straight in the eye. Mato gasped.

"**As you can see,**" the counselor continued, "**I and my dinosaur friend, who is a Diplodocus****,**** saw the queen in the her castle, summoning all evil from every different worlds, and insisting them to join her.**"

"**So what happened?**" Mato asked. "**Did you fight?**"

Saya nodded as a reply. "**It was a long battle,**" she explained. "**The queen summoned a giant demon to fight off my friend, while she handled me instead. My friend attacked the behemoth with his long, whip-like tail, until the demon vaporized away; while I clashed swords with White Rock Shooter, and dodged every single attack of her Rock Cannon. When the opportunity came, a pillar collapsed under her, and she is defeated for now.**"

Mato stared at her in surprise.

"**Does Yuu know all this?**" she curiously asked.

"**No,**" Saya shook her head, "**I met her after all these events happened. I have thought about telling her several times, but I just never knew how. Plus, I can't exactly show her either.**"

"**Why not?**"

"**Well,**" the teacher replied,"**When I and my Diplodocus friend heard that White Rock Shooter is still alive, we hatched a plan to get rid of her once and for all. And when we met her again, the queen is much stronger than both of us this time. I still dodged her Lightning Strikes and Rock Cannon attacks, but however, my Diplodocus friend was attacked by a demonic, octopus-like creature. The moment I defeated the queen, whom she fled afterwards; I tried to save my friend, but it is too late.**" she sighed solemnly. "**He told me weakly that the demon had defeated him, and will send him to his own world. His wounds are way beyond healing under a Light Spell. He also told me that one day, you and your Apatosaurus friend, will defeat the savage queen once and for all.**"

Saya sadly looked down at her drink again. Mato shared her counselor's sadness.

"**I know how you feel.**" she quietly answered.

"**Oh, Mato,**" Saya smiled. "**At least, Littlefoot is lucky. He can still see you again.**"

Mato smiled at her back. "**But what about me? I can also see him again as well, right?**"

The teacher nodded, and handed her a bracelet with an Apatosaurus symbol on it. "**Yes, you can still see him again as well. All you have to do is to make sure that the Apatosaurus symbol is glowing. Then, say 'Portal Open!' and you would find him in his world, along with your friends. But do remember, you have to return to the human world often, because you have to cope with your studies.**"

Mato gave Saya a kiss on her cheek. "**Thank you Saya.**" and with that, she left the room. The school counselor sighed happily, and sipped her drink.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back… hello? Why aren't you guys reviewing! Come on! This is a good story and you know it! Please read and review this chapter. You might lose a good ending if you don't read. Review please, you really need that good ending!**


	21. Epilogue

**This epilogue is based on the song 'If we hold on together' by Diana Ross. I'd reckon you to listen to this song while reading the last chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

(Instrumental)

That evening, Mato had dinner with her mother and little brother Hiro. It was the most enjoyable dinner she ever had, laughing at her brother's jokes (**Even though he is annoying sometimes.**) with her mother smiling at them. Then, when she is sleeping, she looked at the sky. There is only one star, which is emitting a blue glow; and the moon is full. She smiled. It's good to be home, she thought before going to sleep.

_Mato looked around and saw that she was standing in the Great Valley in the middle of the night. The only star glowed still in sky and the moon gave off its hopeful radiance._

_In front of her, a large shape began to take form. It arched its long neck down until its face was directly in front of Mato. As it took on full form, the girl stared in wonder as she realized that it was Littlefoot's mother!_

_The translucent Apatosaurus looked at Mato with eyes filled with gratitude. She smiled and nuzzled the girl._

_Mato returned the gesture by kissing her snout._

_The female longneck slowly pulled away and looked at Mato. "Thank you, Mato," she said, "For saving my son."_

_Mato smiled and nodded. "Your welcome." she replied._

_Then almost as quickly as she came, the Apatosaurus gently faded away with the wind._

* * *

(Instrumental continues)

In the Great Valley, Littlefoot gazed up at the night sky.

He smiled softly as the star's radiant blue glow reminded him that Black Rock Shooter is watching him. He looked over at his sleeping grandparents and felt happiness grow in his heart.

Although Black Rock Shooter left, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that it wasn't the end. It was as if a small whisper was telling him that he would see her again. As for when, he wasn't sure. All he could do was hope that someday she would return.

I hope it's soon. he thought as he laid down his head and drifted off to sleep.

_Littlefoot then opened his eyes realizing that he is in the OtherWorld. He looked around him, and saw the purple spikes and black-and-white ground he found at the start of his OtherWorld journey. In front of him, was, of course, Black Rock Shooter, the hero of the OtherWorld, sitting on a ledge._

_"Blackie!" he called out and went to her._

_Black Rock Shooter turned and saw Littlefoot coming back to her. "Littlefoot!" she replied, and gave him a hug. "Is White Rock Shooter defeated?"_

_"Yes," the longneck replied. "And I'm sure you would resume normal life."_

_"No I won't. I will continue fighting, Littlefoot, in order to free the OtherWarriors from their pain in the human world."_

_Littlefoot looked back at her with gratitude in his face. "Then good luck," he told her, as Black Rock Shooter put on her hood and left. Then she turned back at him and said happily, with the yellow flame in her left eye, "I may not see you again for a long time, Littlefoot, but Mato will visit you everyday, and spend time with you. That way, you won't feel lonely." __And with that, she disappeared as she walked into the mist._

* * *

(Don't lose your way)

(With each passing day)

The next morning, Mato got up from bed and put the book, The Tiny Bird of Many Colours, back onto the shelf. Then she went to have breakfast with her family.

"**Mato, don't forget that you have basketball today,**" her mother told her when she ate her toast. Realizing she is late, Mato got up, grabbed the toast in her hand before rushing outside. "**Thanks, mom.**" she simply told her before she left. Hiro tried to repeat the same thing.

(You've come so far)

(Don't throw it away)

"Good morning Littlefoot." Grandpa Longneck greeted his grandson as he met them in the orchard having breakfast. "Good morning Grandpa." Littlefoot replied, before feasting on a cluster of tree-stars.

(Live believing)

(Dreams are for weaving)

(Wonders are waiting to start)

"**Alright class, turn to page 73 of your science physics textbook,**" the teacher instructed the class 3B. Mato, turning to the told page, turned to Kayari and Yomi and smiled at them. The two girls looked at her, and smiled back.

(Live your story)

(Faith, hope and glory)

(Hold to the truth in your heart)

"The falls can heal your wounds faster than the speed of light. It is more worshipped than the other falls of the Great Valley." a fast runner (Ornithomimus) taught Littlefoot and his gang, whom is listening attentively, about the Thundering Falls. The gang nodded, and asked the fast runner many questions about it.

(If we hold on together)

(I know our dreams will never die)

During break, Mato, Yomi and Kayari arrived to Saya's room for a board game.

"**Hello, children. Want some tea?**" the teacher greeted them, while offering them a cup of tea. The girls nodded in agreement.

(Dreams see us through to forever)

(Where clouds roll by)

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike played at a pool. They were trying to pop some bubbles that came from the frogs which inhabit there.

"Whoever pops the most bubbles made by those hoppers wins!" Littlefoot introduced to his friends.

"This is so much fun!" Ducky commented about the game.

(For you and I_)_

(Souls in the wind)

(Must learn how to bend)

(Seek out a star)

(Hold on to the end)

Mato, Yomi and Kayari then headed outside the school to see Mato's basketball coach, Yaritou Erima, date (**Yes, I SAID DATE**) her boyfriend, Satoshi Hyoshi. Mato smiled. She finally knew that Yaritou has finally regained her memory about Satoshi.

(Valley, mountain)

(There is a fountain)

(Washes our tears all away)

"Okay Petrie, let's see how fast you can fly!" Cera told Petrie, who is well prepared for a game she invented. Then she charged towards a tree, while Littlefoot and Ducky closed their eyes. But just as the three-horn hit the tree—

"DANGER!"

But it is too late. Cera had just knocked herself on the tree, making Petrie fall to the ground. "Why you do this? Shouldn't have done this first place." he scolded her. Cera, Ducky, and Littlefoot just giggled. "Oh, Petrie, you're just took it too seriously, yup yup yup!" Ducky chirped, as Spike appeared out off the leaf thicket, enjoying his 'convenience meal' Cera made for him.

The rest of the gang laughed, and began to tuck in.

(Words are swaying)

(Someone is praying)

(Please let us come home to stay)

During enrichment activity, Mato attempted to dodge the other basketball players from stealing her ball.

"**Mato! Head to the loop!**" Yaritou called out to her. Mato nodded and flung the ball into the rival team's net, making Yaritou cheer wildly at her. The short-pigtailed girl just smiled back at her. If only Yuu is here, she thought.

(If we hold on together)

(I know our dreams will never die)

Meanwhile, Yomi painted a fantastic picture. It showed her best friend, Mato Kuroi, get together with the Apatosaurus Littlefoot; she described to her. Her art classmates stood there, fascinated by how remarkable Yomi could paint such a picture.

"**What did you call this?**" a girl asked her.

Yomi just smiled at her. "**I call it,**" she replied. "**'There's always someone who's still with you.'**"

(Dreams see us through to forever)

(Where clouds roll by)

"...and despite I might befall in tears, Blackie told me that Mato would visit me often." Littlefoot told his friends about his dream as they walked along the Great Valley. "But I don't know how Mato can be Blackie."

"Perhaps Blackie is connected to her, just like how she is connected to you, Littlefoot, right?" Ducky guessed. Littlefoot sighed, "Well, I guess you're right then, Ducky."

"We'll just have to wait until she arrives, then." Cera added, who is replied by two "Mm-Hmm"s from Petrie and Spike.

(For you and I)

(When we are out there in the dark)

(We'll dream about the sun)

(In the dark we'll feel the light)

(Warm our hearts, everyone)

"**OOPS!**" Mato exclaimed when the girls walked home from school, realizing that she hadn't met Littlefoot today.

"**What's wrong, Mato?**" Mato asked, giggling at the sudden look in the shorter girl's face.

Mato blushed. "**Uh...I realized that I had to attend a meeting with someone. See you!**" she bid her and Kayari farewell, before rushing back home.

"**See you tomorrow!**" Kayari bid her goodbye.

After Mato made her rush back home, she made sure that the house is empty. It is. Good. Her mother is out shopping, and Hiro is at the nearby park. Mato then dumped her things, fished out a gym bag for packing. She hastily got to her room and closed the door. She immediately unzipped the suitcase and rummaged through it for her red swimming trunks, black jacket, navy blue shorts, and navy blue sandals.

After she laid those things out, she grabbed her gym bag and made her way to the kitchen. She filled up a large water bottles, grabbed a small handful of buns with a few packets of peanuts, and a few curry spices out of the cupboard. (**Curry is Mato's favourite food.**)

With those assembled, she threw them into the gym bag.

She then went to the laundry room and found a large beach towel in a cupboard above the dryer. She rolled it up and stuck it in the gym bag. She then went back to her room, closed the door, pulled out a drawer of her desk, and grabbed her Swiss-Army Knife, which she stuck into the bag. Then she wore the star bracelet around her neck, and put on the Apatosaurus bracelet the school counselor gave her, on her wrist.

She was now ready.

"PORTAL OPEN!**" **she said very clearly.

A stream of light emerged from the stone and the rift opened up.

Without hesitation, Mato leapt through and the portal closed behind her with a great "snap".

(If we hold on together)

(I know our dreams will never die)

As the girl looked around at her surroundings, she clearly saw that she was back in the Great Valley.

The warm sun sparked through the trees and the sweet smell of flowers and grass swept all around her, with birds chirping in the trees, making the human smile.

Now where are they? Mato thought, looking around for any sign of the dinosaurs. She looked to her right and a huge smile streaked across her face.

On a small hill with his back turned toward her was an Apatosaurus. Mato knew that he is Littlefoot.

"LITTLEFOOT!" she called out and ran towards him.

(Dreams see us through to forever)

(As high as souls can fly)

The longneck looked back in surprise as he heard his name called out by a familiar voice. He turned around and surprised happiness filled his soul.

"MATO!"

The two friends rushed to meet each other.

When they reached each other, Mato wrapped her arms around Littlefoot's neck and he rubbed his face against hers.

"Mato!" the longneck laughed. "How'd you get here?"

"Well," the human explained, "As it turns out, my teacher met a longneck like you before me. She told me how to use this bracelet. Now I can come here whenever I want!"

The two friends embraced each other again before they heard the sound of the others.

"Littlefoot!" Cera's voice came from over the hill.

(The clouds roll by)

Littlefoot and Mato sprinted up the hill and were soon joined by the others. Joyful laughter overflowed from the group as they happily greeted Mato and welcomed her with friendly hugs.

"Guys!" she replied happily. "It's so good that see you guys again. But what I really am for is that I want to be part of your team! Together we can fight off evil!"

"I'd know you'd be part of us. Yup yup yup!" Ducky chirped to the girl.

"We now have new member!" Petrie cheerfully added.

Spike gave Mato several licks on her face. "Does this mean you'd also like me to be with you?" the girl asked. Spike nodded in agreement.

"If that is the case," Cera concluded. "Welcome to the family, Kuroi Mato."

Mato smiled at the Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Pteranodon and Stegosaurus. "Thanks, guys." she thanked, and gave them a big hug. "Now we'll always be together." she heard Littlefoot whisper in her ear.

(For you and I)

Their herd was complete once more, in terms of the history of the OtherWorld. Their journey had come to an end. However, they knew that this was just the beginning, there were still more adventures out there that were waiting for them.

As long as they faced them together, they knew they would be okay.

(Instrumental ends )

**THE END**

* * *

**So guys, this is the end of the Gang of Five's adventures in the OtherWorld. FINALLY I can go free. FINALLY! XD**

**However, Mato Kuroi didn't appear in the movies, the Great Valley Adventure, the Time of the Great Giving, the Journey through the Mists, the Journey to the Mysterious Island, and the Secret of Saurus Rock because she has to cope with her studies. But never mind about that.**

**I'd like to thank TripleReader and SeanChow806Napoleonic for reviewing this story. You can request me to make another Black Rock Shooter crossover, but I'd think it would most likely be a crossover with Vocaloids.**

**Anyways, this is Keenakeen signing off, until he is back with a new crossover!**


End file.
